Fate
by SadisticSmartass91
Summary: Itachi get's a mission to kill a vampire-hunter. Who would have thought that said hunter is his little halfbrother, that he saved 10 years ago!  SasuIta/ItaSasu
1. Prolouge

Yeah, my first try in writing a story...I will do my best but the updates will be slow because I've got a lot of school work to do and I will likely change some things in the story from time to time if I don't like it, please tell me if the story is ok

Prologue 1

He stared up at the huge stone walls that surrounded the building. A dense fog lay around the area and the full moon was shining brigthly behind it. Above the wooden gate stood in big letters „Konoha – Huntics – Academy". The nigth air was cold, especially in this light forest, and he shivered as the harsh wind blew past his coat and messed up his already messy hair.

There were no sounds. It was as if the forest was dead. As if all the animals had fled before him, fearing what he would lead to this place, if he stayed to long and they managed to find his scent.

The child in his arms stirred and pulled at his shirt. „Where are we". He looked down at the trembling 8 year old. Blood stained his clothes and he was still crying. „Why are we here".

He ignored the questions for the moment and walked closer to the gate. If he didn't hurry and got out of here the hunters will have his head. Not that it would matter since he saw no chance at all to escape his pursuers. Sighing he sat the child down and kneeled before him. „I have to leave now, but you will be save here. I promise ok". The child looked up at him with large teary eyes and slowly nodded. „Good, now come here" His eyes turned a deep red color as he leaned in closer and whisperd something into the childs ear. „I'm sorry, this will hurt a little, but you won't remember".

Whit that he sank his fangs into the childs neck. Surprised eyes widened in pain before there owner fell unconscious against the boys chest. Laying the child down and draping his coat over the small body he stood up and looked at the gates. Behind them people were running around and screaming things while he could here the sirens give alarm. He snorted. What a turmoil just because of a 13 year old fullblood and a little halfblood, which they didn't even noticed yet. But they wouldn't hurt him, that much he knew. Looking a last time at the child laying there in the dirt, he speed away into the direction of the thicker forest. Away from the city where innocent people wouldn't get involved into the figth that would likely come up soon.

Dawn was about to come and figthing of his pursuers constantly had him slowing down. Every minute he continued jumping through the trees he got more tired and just wanted to lay down and sleep. That's when he was striked down by a giant fireball. He fell hard on the cold earth. His head felt dizzy and he coughed up some blood. They had him. He couldn't stand up anymore. 'At least they will never find the kid'. „Tell me where you hide that bastard and we will forget about the whole thing, otherwise...". Glaring up into the cruel eyes of his pursuers surounding him he slowly sank into the welcomig darkness of unconsciousness, knowing that he had sealed his fate.

AN: as you probably noticed I changed some things but not much ^^


	2. Hunters

First chapter up ^^ I think I could have done better, but you will notice if I change it again

**Fate Chapter 1**

It was an early monday morning in the middle of June. Rays of sunlight fell trough the window curtains, ligthening the room and shining on a figure curled up under the bedsheets.

_Bep Bep Bep Bep..._

The male lying in the king sized bed raised his arm and turned off the alarm. Sitting up he brushed his slightly pale hand trough his spiky black hair and yawned.

Sasuke Hatake wasn't really a morning person but still managed to always get up in time, despite how much he hated mornings and wished to just stay in bed.

Moving out of the bed he stood up and made his way into the bathroom to make himself ready for the day. After the shower he dried his hair with a towel and wiped the fume from the mirror to look into it.

Black eyes starred back at him. He had really grown up, his body wasn't so thin and frail anymore but muscular and athletic. The years of hard training had paid off, even if he was still a little bit pale, but he could do nothing much about that.

He was going to be 19 in a little more than a month and some of his friends already made a big fuss about it. He hadn't planned to celebrate his birthday, not after what happened last year.

He snorted at the memory of his drunken friends ruining his birthday, which he had planned to spend at his new apartment relaxing and just forgetting about everything. In fact, he wanted to do that a lot but as it seems fate hated him.

Grabbing his bag after having some cereals he walked outside.

Lokking the door behind him, he went down the stairs, deciding to walk to school again.

He was going to the Konoha – Huntics – Academy, which was outside Konoha on the east side.

They had rooms but he prefered to live in the city. At his 18 birthday he had moved out of there and now lived in a small apartment in a row house at the north-west side of Konoha. It was a place with many row houses but they were seated in a calm area of the city.

The way to school was a little long and the apartment had two bedrooms, still he liked it there.

Going in trought the front door you would come into a small hall. The kitchen is on the rigth side and the living room is just in front of you. From the living room you could go to the rigth into the small bathroom. Straigth ahead is the first bedroom and the second, smaller bedroom just beside the first at the right side of the room.

Even if he had a car, he prefered to walk to school, because he could always think better and relax a little bit while walking. Which lead to the fact that he had to stand up early or he would be late.

Still, he didn't get why he had to go to school. He already had a job for his lifetime. He was a vampire hunter and didn't needed average math or history for that. Just fast reflexes and a good figthing style. Come to think about it, he already knew most of all this shit and didn't need to learn it twice. He wasn't a straigth A student for nothing.

But of course these weren't the only things they learned there. Being accepted by the Konoha – Huntics – Academy wasn't easy and most students failed. The reason is simple, but of course something no normal human would know.

The Konoha – Huntics – Academy is one of 5 vampire hunter main bases, tarned as normal school.

Most students are from hunter clans born with special skills in hunting, fighting, locating and other necessary abilities to face vampires and execute them.

Also some students are orphans, their family killed by vampires. Their skills have been improved by injecting the blood of a very strong fullblooded vampire in their bloodsystem.

Or they already had vampire blood flowing in their system, due to their ancestors.

Than they were called halfbloods, just like him. His mother had been a hunter, and was raped by a vampire. Some years later she was killed. He was just 8 as that happened and can't remember much of that day. But what he rememberd he wished to forget.

The hunters had found him and brougth him to their base in Konoha. Kakashi Hatake, one of said hunters, adopted him and teached him everything he knew now. He has been hunting in a team since he was 13 and killed many vampires.

There are many vampires in the world, more than you would think of.

They are like the pest. It nearly seems impossible to get rid of them. You kill one and another will take his place in an instant. You could think that because there is a hunters base in Konoha, vampires wouldn't dare to come here. But you're deadly wrong. Of course they hide themselfs from you, still it's like they're dancing trough the streets rigth before your eyes and you can't do anything about it.

Damn it. He so wanted to punch something or someone rigth at the moment. Where is the moron when he needed him?

If a vampire does something wrong the hunters have the duty to find and kill them. They get the assignments from the elders and only then are they allowed to kill. Solos were forbidden and badly punished if you accidently kill a human. Discovering someone as a vampire isn't easy. You have to observe suspicious people, or catch them while they're commit their crimes. Or they have to voluntary state themself as vampires.

If a vampire is discovered he has to be executed. Without exception.

But most of the vampires are only noticed and killed after they committed a crime.

Sasuke noticed that he was already at the school grounds. He sighed and looked up at the blue sky. He got carried away by his thougts again and didn't managed to enjoy the walk to school.

„TEME". Just what he needed. Shouldn't the blond idiot be in class already. „Where have you been on saturday evening, we were all waiting for you". Beware, Naruto gave him the angry stare again. He gave a blanke stare back. „I don't know what you mean". A pout. „I mean the big party I told you about, the one at my house with all our friends. You have been invited, did you forget?". Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto trying to look angry. „Yeah, totally forgot it, sorry ok".

He looked around for his friends. The ones which he spend the weekend together whith. He saw them at the school entrace waiting for him. He passed Naruto, who keept on talking whithout noticing him gone, and approached his friends. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin have one's been testsubjects of a vampire called Orochimaru. They didn't managed to catch him, but rescued the three and some others instead. He has also been on that mission and since then they had been friends.

To describe them shortly: Suigetsu had white hair, pretty sharp theet and was a little brutal. Juugo had brow hair, was very tall and had a calm character. Karin had red hair, glasses and was a flirt-girl with short temper.

„ Hey Sasuke, wanna go out tonight?". „You idiot we have school" Sasuke looked from Suigetsu to Karin and back, listening to their bickering. He looked up at Juugo „Should we go in and just leave them here?". Juugo shrugged and then smiled „Why not".

They walked up the stairs with Suigetsu and Karin following short behind, starting their day as hunters.


	3. New Home

**Fate Chapter 2 **

He stared out of the car window. Huge trees, illuminated by the red light of the setting sun, were passing by in a fast pace.

It was tuesday evening and some of his friends were driving him to his new apartment in Konoha, where he would start his new job as the secretarian of a telecommunication job would start on next monday, so he had some time to get used to his new live and make himself comfortable in his new apartment.

He looked at the by passing trees faintly wondering how old this forest of majestetic trees was. They were a lot bigger than ordinary trees. On some of the branches you could even make a picnic.

_pong pong pong pong..._

He remembered that he had been here a long time ago

_pong pong pong pong..._

jumping trough said trees at such a fast pace that he was invisible for the human eyes

_pong pong pong pong..._

he remembered the smell of burned wood, the cold blue ligth of the full moon, the sound of hasty footsteps, cracking branches, ping pong balls and...wait...what?

_pong pong pong pong..._

His left eye faintly twitched as he let out an annoyed sigh. With an amazing speed he whirled around in his seat and catched the little ball before it could hit the glass surface another time.

Holding the ball between two fingers of his right hand he throw a warning glare at the shocked face of his blond friend. He sat himself back into place and stuffed the annoying ping pong ball inside the box before his legs.

Slowly the blond haired male came over the shock from the fast moving and the loss of his ping pong ball sunk into him. „Hey, give back my ping pong ball, un!" He tried to reach over the seat before him and get his ping pong ball back, but didn't came far as his hand was slapped away and he was shoved back into his own seat by a pale slender hand.

„No, and now sit the hell back before I lose myself, Deidara!" Angry eyes stared dangerously into stubborn ones. Deidara huffed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at the raven haired male, who now again sat calmly in the front seat.

„No reason to let your bad mood out on me grumpy head, un." Said male threw a warning glare back, promising murder if the blond idiot didn't shut up. His eyes glowing blood red, showing his anger.

Deidara yelped and tried to hide behind the red haired male sitting besides him, who just pushed him away rolling his eyes at his stupidy.

„You know better than to annoy him brat." He looked up at the red eyes with a bored expression on his face, but speaking with a firm voice. „And Itachi-san you should keep your temper short. I've got enough of your bitching the last days. Whatever it is that's pissing you of, either tell us or shut it, understood kid." They kept staring at each other without breaking eye contact.

„Hey, I'm the only one that's allowed to call him kid, right kid?"

The driver, a huge male with small eyes, light blue skin and gill tattoos on each side of his face interfered and grinned at the smaller male sitting besides him, showing off his rows of sharp teeths.

Itachi gave him a blank stare back. „ Kisame, I'm not a kid any more. Instead of bothering me you should look where you're driving. I don't want to die in a car crash." Kisames grin didn't falter in the least under the cold stare from the younger male.

„Ahh, don't be angry. I won't stop calling you kid, because compared to me and many others in the Akatsuki you're just that. Don't let it bother you too much ne."

„Yeah, better than to be called a brat all the time, un." Sasori whacked the fuming blond over the head. „That's because you behave like one, at least Itachi knows some manners and somewhat behaves like an adult instead of playing stupid pranks and destroying the hideout and now shut it brat, we are trying to talk here."

Deidara made a disapointed noise and pretended to look out the window, while Sasori sighed in annoyance and glared at Itachis back.

Kisame cleared his throat and also looked at Itachi, who was looking out of the window again at the arriving city, whit a somewhat concerned look. „Besides, there really seems to be something bothering you Itachi-san."

Itachi cast a short glance in the direction of his best friend only to look outside again. Kisame tried again. „I mean, there seems to be something up whit you and this mission, I think, I've never seen you so desperate at getting a mission." „Yeah, un. You looked as if you wanted to murder Kakuzu as he also registered himself for this mission."

Itachi chaste a bored look trough the faces of his worried friends and just shrugged, looking out of the window again. „Hn, I don't know what you mean, it's nothing."

The others shared knowing looks between each other and Kisame sighed „Ok, if you say so Itachi, then we should believe you, but still..."

„There's something bothering you, I just feel it, un. Come on, tell your best friend, ne." Deidara leaned over Itachis seat whit a big grin, more like a cougar looming over his prey.

Said 'prey' looked up at the beaming blond above him and shoot him an icy glare, speaking whit a low warning voice.

„Deidara, .now!"

Whit a sigh Sasori pulled the bothering blond back into his seat at the hem of his shirt. „Stop jumping around the car brat, it's annoying." He looked at Deidara, who gave him puppy dog eyes.

„But I'm bored, un and there's definitely something up whit Itachis weird behavior, I just know there's something and I want to know what it is, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes at the hyperactive blond, but looked at Itachi whit a thoughtfull face.

„But he's right Itachi-san, mind sharing whit us already? We don't bite you know."

Kisame chuckled. „Much" And grinned at Itachi, who merely raised a delicate eyebrown.

Sighing he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He sighed again and massaged his temple whit two fingers.

„Konoha brings back memorys about my past, before I came to Akatsuki." He opened his eyes and looked trough the faces of his three best friends.

They looked at him, hidden pity shining in their eyes. They knew that their silent friend didn't wanted to be pityed by anyone.

„Okay...then we will leave it for now." Kisam shortly glanzed at Sasori over his shoulder. „But ya know, you can always talk to any of us, if you want."

Itachi leaned his head back against his seat and looked at the houses, which were now passing the window instead of the trees. „Sure, I will."

The sun was no longer shining. Just a faint red line still remained at the horizon, while the crescent moon stood low over the outline of skyscrapers and other buildings, which were illuminated by neon lights, cars driving in and out. The city live continues till late in the night.

They had reached the center of Konoha, his new home.


	4. Stalker

Yay next chapter. I had it ready days ago, but sadly my laptop had been stolen in france and I had to rewrite it.

**Fate Chapter 3**

He let out a long yawn. It was Friday evening and Itachi was lying on his couch before the TV, switching through the channels. But there was nothing interesting.

Turning of the TV he stood up and stretched. His bones made snapping soundsand he groaned. He was bored like hell. There was nothing to do since he didn't need to work right now.

Itachi strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. Sitting down at the kitchen table he sighed. „Perhaps I should go out for a walk." He sighed again. „God, I'm talking to myself again."

His head hit the kitchen table with a low thud. „Ouch." He groaned.

Normally he liked to be alone and his friends needed to drag him out of his room. But right now he felt alone without them. And he was bored, it was just too quite for his liking.

„That's it." He jumped out of his chair, grabbed his coat and keyes and left to explore the city.

* * *

„7 more victims in not even 2 weeks, altogether there have been 28 victims in 3 months" „Don't forget that there could be victims we don't know about yet, Tsunade-sama." „Yes thank you. They're all young men around an age from 15 to 26 years."

Three persons were walking down a long hallway, dimly lit by the lamps on the wall. Two females, one black haired and the other blond, were talking to a young man with spiky black hair.

Shizune, the black haired female, carried a stack of papers, while Tsunade had a file in her hand, looking through the papers in it.

„No signs of rape and no wounds at all, we couldn't even find the bite marks yet"

„So what makes you think it was a vampire?" Sasuke tried to look over Tsunades shoulder at the papers and got a hard smack over the head in return.

„Damnit, stop interfering, let me the hell finish talking you brat." Her eyebrown dangerously twitched as he tried to look again. „And stop trying to peek." He ducked before he could be hit by another blow and rubbed his sore head.

„It would be easier if you just give me the file, I can read for myself." Tsunade ignored him as she just continued walking down the hall. He frowned.

„To answer your question, all body's were void of blood, there wasn't even a single drop left. We assume that the marks have been somehow covered. The crime scenes had no connection with eachother at all." She stopped infront of her office and turned around, looking him straight into the eyes. Shizune walked into the room to put away the papers.

„We also assume that this was done by a female vampire. She never leaves any tracks and we're already searching for her since three months. Your next mission will be to find and execute her finally." She handed him the file.

„You may go." With that she opened the door to her office and stepped in. Sasuke had already left.

* * *

Tsunade was right, there were no tracks at all an. It was around 4 in the morning. The moon was hidden behind dark storm clouds, but the storm hadn't started yet. He had read the file, talked with the responsible Hunters and had gone to every crime scene. And that all in one night and he had still no clue where to start the search. He sighed, what a nuisance, but he had an idea how to get some more information..

The vampire society lives after the caste system. On top there are mostly the lords, the leaders of the old clans. For example the Uchihas. After that come the smaller clans and familys.

At the bottom are the turned humans, which aren't very skilled and easy to kill, but have the greatest thirst for blood. Below the bottom you could say are the halfbloods. They're disregarded as bastards.

Climbing up the ladder into a higher caste is nearly impossible. The caste you are born into will mostly be the caste of your lifetime, if you don't fall down the ladder that is, which is pretty easy to do so.

The plan now was to find a vampire, which could give him a hint. He suspected one from the higher castes to be the culprit and in exchange for their live the vampires would gladly turn them in. Despite the caste they're in.

He had searched in the city but had no luck so far. So now he was sitting on the roof of a 5 story building and observed the street below him, where the teenagers were walking home from their nightly activities. He looked up at the sky. Thinking about it, one of them could be the next victim.

For vampires this was all a game. They didn't need that much blood. But killing as many humans as possible just infront of the hunters nose without being caught can get them famous.

He was thrown out of his thoughts by a young male walking down the street, seemingly without a clue were to go. This man had a weird aura around him, it made the hairs on Sasukes neck stand up.

Sasuke observed him, eyes formed to slits. The male had stopped at a bus stop and was looking at a city map.

He wears a black coat and had long black hair, tied to a low ponytail. As he was done analyzing the card he turned around and let out a long yawn.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked closer. Razor sharp fangs advanced out of his mouth, glistening in the yellow light shining from the street lamps.

A vampire. '_Finally_.' Now he would get some answers.

Smirking he looked around. There were some people, he would have to follow him and wait till they were alone. Sasuke followed the vampire as he started to walk again, jumping from roof to roof.

Walking around a corner the vampire came into another street, which was empty and dark, besides the street lamps. He didn't seemed to have noticed that he was being followed by a hunter. That was good.

Sasuke smirked and jumped of the roof into a nearby alleyway. '_Thats just too easy_.' He inwardly snickered and looked around the corner, only to see his prey gone.

'_Shit_' „Mind telling why you're following me?" His eyes widened and he whirled around. There he stood, leaning against the wall of the alley arms crossed over his chest and looked at him with coal black eyes.

Sasuke looked the vampire befor him over, thinking about the best way to get him to talk. He wasn't allowed to kill him yet.

„Hey I asked you something." He glared at the vampire. „You're a vampire." Said vampire raised an eyebrow. „No Shit Sherlock, but that's no reason to stalk me, only if you're a hunter."

„Actually I am." Sasuke got into a fighting stance, hand on his dagger. „Ah, that explains it of course." The vampire slowly nodded his head up and down, eyes closed.

'_Now_.' He attacked, but the vampire was faster and moved out of the way. The dagger hit the wall with a loud thud.

„Hey what was that for?" He looked up at the vampire and was met with an offended look. '_Weird guy_.' He snorted and pulled the dagger out of the wall.

„I have some questions and you are going to answer them." He pointed the dagger towards the long haired male his eyes glowing red.

„Ok ok, whatever, but you didn't needed to attack me you know." The vampire had his hands infront of him, eying him with a carefull look.

„But first of all, put this thing away. You might hurt someone." He pointed at the dagger. „And I want to know who I'm talking to, otherwise I will leave."

Sasuke didn't moved an inch and just continued glaring at him, dagger in position. „As if I would ever trust someone like you."

„I didn't asked you to trust me, did I." The vampire looked at him waiting, but Sasuke didn't moved.

„As you wish." The male sighed and turned around „If you don't want to talk with me the polite way." He was gone before Sasuke could react.

„Shit, come back here now." He speed out of the alley looking around the street with his Sharingan, but he couldn't see the vampire. He could however feel his presence. Sasuke growled.

„I know you're there, move your ass out here right now you wimp." The street stayed empty as a could wind blew through it. The storm was about to begin.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He was tired and was sure that he would't find another vampire but this one. He had to take this chance.

'_The polite way, _eh.' He would go for this game only this time, but he would pay that bastard back.

„I know you're still here, so please move your ass out here." Still nothing. He rubbed his temple and sighed. Putting away the dagger he tried again. „My name is Sasuke, can you come out now, please."

„That's a nice name. I'm Itachi." He had jumped down from the roof and landed just besides the hunter. Sasuke immadietly tensed up and moved away, eyeing the vampire suspiciosly.

Itachi cocked his head. „I don't bite, you know. So what do you want to ask me"

„There have been repeated murder of young men in the last three months, do you know something about it?" He looked Itachi directly into the eyes, daring him to lie.

Itachi justed shrugged his shoulders. „No. I just moved here a few days ago. I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you whit that. Anything else?"

Sasuke couldn't say if it was a lie or not, but he had it for today and just wanted to go home. „No, that was everything for now."

„Good, then I will be going storm is about to start" Itachi looked up at the sky and Sasuke followed his gaze. Small rain drops were starting to fall down on their faces and the wind had gotten stronger.

„You should go home too. I wish you luck for your search." He smiled and waved at him. „Till we meet again." Itachi walked away, hands in his pockets and humming quietly to himself.

Sasuke just looked at his retreating back, mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something. He shook his head and moved around intending on walking home.

„Weird guy." He had never meet a vampire who had behaved like this one. He had seemed nearly human, but this was certainly just a make up.

Sasuke stopped short and turned around. Flashs of lightning illuminated the night as he followed the vampire through the storm, a dark look on his face.

Itachi could only smile as Sasuke followed him to his apartment. „Stalker"


	5. Deal

Finally, I am really sorry for the long wait but I couldn't find the time to update during the first part of my annual examination...I did it...I think...or hope...

Gah...I just want to forget all this biologie, latin and math shit thats still swimming through my head and won't leave me the hell alone. Hope it didn't affect my way of writing...

And I still have to learn for the oral history exam...and all my other school subject

_"hates the new way of education and the secretary of education for thinking we can learn even more in shorter time whith more hours and don't need individual schedules but only 5 different profiles to choose or to be pushed into"_

Disclaimer (forgot to do that on the beginning so i'm doing it now): I don't own any of the Naruto characters. All rigths belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Fate Chapter 4 Deal**

Heavy rain was pouring down onto the street. The storm slowly started to fade away, but it was still raining. Some lone rays of sunlight were falling through the dark storm clouds, creating small shadows of rainbows.

Despite the time, right now it was 4 in the afternoon, Itachi had stayed in bed all day. He layed flat on his belly, eyes closed and listening to the rain pouring against the window.

Itachi stirred. He could feel people before the apartment door, but he just shrugged it of. He was just too lazy to stand up and look. Anyways, they would come back eventually, if it had been something important.

_BAM_

Itachi jolted awake hearing his front door break. At least he assumed it was the front door. '_What the fuck_?' He groaned and reluctantly got of the soft, warm and comfy bed.

He groggily made his way to the closed bedroom door, yawning in the process. If these people didn't had a good reason for making him stand up and destroying the door he will kill them.

He opened the door and was nearly hit by a dagger aiming straight for his head. Letting out a surprised yelp he ducked just in time. He looked back at the dagger sticking out of his crumbling bedroom wall.

„Damnit, I missed" He gave the four hunters in front of him an angry glare. The blond haired one had an angry scowl on his face. Not that he cared.

Itachi let out a low growl, which seemed to alarm them. They moved into a fighting stance.

„Are you nuts, that thing back there nearly hit me!" He pointed at the dagger. „That's what it was supposed to do" Their leader, a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face, looked at Itachi warily. They pulled out more weapons, ready to attack a second time.

Itachi growled at them, fangs bared. „Get the hell out of my house, or I will call the police" They stopped their attack and looked at him weird, seemingly at loss of words.

„Why...why would you do that?" The only female of the group, pink haired I may add, decided to speak. Itachi was visibly annoyed.

„Are you kidding me? You break into my apartment, destroy the front door and the bedroom wall, which I just painted, attempt to kill me and now you even got the nerve to ask why the hell I would call the police?"

Itachi huffed and crossed his arms. „I think that are enough reasons"

„Don't listen, he's just trying to distract you, go with the plan" Itachi inwardly groaned as the black haired male with the emotionless face threw a kunai at him. Great, now he had to search for a new apartment and get rid of these obtrusive hunters, without killing or hurting them.

And he knew exactly who he had to thank for all this shit.

'_Damn, that brat is so going to get it_'

* * *

The moon was shining brigthly behind tatters of clouds. The rain had stopped some minutes ago. Sasuke stood before his apartment talking with Suigetsu.

„So...he managed to escape?" Sasuke frowned as Suigetsu let out a loud laugh. „What's so funny?" Suigetsu gave him a large grin. „That vampire" He chuckled.

„He knocked Kakashis team out and packed all his belongings, before we arrived" His grin widened. „And guess what" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

„He left a letter pinned to Narutos forehead containing a bill"

„A...bill?" Suigetsu nodded vigorously and smirked.

„Yes, for the broken door, the wall and the first rent for the apartment"

„Can they find him through the bill"

„Nope, the money goes directly to the owner of the house. He vanished. You know, I like that guy. His behavior is weird for a vampire, but cool I would say. I can't really imagine him being a blood sucking monster. You're sure he is a fullblood?"

Sasuke sighed. „He is a fullblood and there's nothing normal about him. And he is a fucking blood sucking monster, despite his behavior"

Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders. „If you say so, but I would like to meet him. Say, did you had any luck with your current case?"

„Not really" Sasuke groaned, he would have to go out again tonight. „Don't worry, I'm sure you will manage" Suigetsu looked up at the sky. „It's already pretty late, I should get going. I will see you on monday"

Sasuke waved goodbye and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

Once inside he stopped short in his tracks. The folder about his current case lay open on the kitchen table. Someone has been here, or still was.

„You know, I should be angry at you for turning me in. Otherwise, I admit it's my own fault. Letting a hunter follow me to my apartment wasn't one of the best ideas.

Sasuke whirled around and jumped back, inwardly cursing that he didn't had his dagger with him.

Itachi stood in the doorway to his kitchen and glared at him, arms crossed over his chest and red eyes shining with anger. Sasuke frowned at Itachis appearance. He was soaking wet and shivering slightly, his bangs were sticking to his forehead and his clothes clung to his body showing every curve.

Sasuke glared back at him, his voice was cold. „What are you doing here?"

„Freezing my ass of, idiot. You could at least give me a towel" He walked towards the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs, facing the young hunter.

Sasukes glare intensified, he slowly backed away towards the cupboard and secretly tried to open the drawer to get a knive.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm not in the mood to play around" Sasuke hissed at him "What do you want?"

Itachi rubbed his arms to get warm and looked up at him. "I wanted to make a deal with you"

Sasuke just snorted. "Why would I want to make a deal with some blood sucking monster. Get the hell out of my house"

"As you wish" He stood up and slowly made his way to the door. Sasuke observed him carefully.

"Besides, I don't think it was a woman"

A kitchen knive was flying by his ear, barely missing him and embedding itself into the wall besides the kitchen door.

Sasuke let out a growl and snapped at him "So you lied to me about knowing nothing. What the hell do you really know?"

Itachi turned around and gave him a sly smirk. "Actually I know nothing. I'm just assuming things, but I could help you, that is if you let me"

Sasuke huffed. "Help me? I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine on my own"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're sure about that? You hunters seem to slack of." Sasuke had a scowl on his face. Itachi was right. They had many open cases and most of the time the vampires managed to flee. They really had problems. "And what exactly do you think you could help me with, if I may ask?"

"I know a lot more about vampires than you, apparently, which could be helpful, don't you think? I could be your spy or something like that. They won't suspect me."

Sasuke gave him an unsure look. More information about their lives etc. would be very helpful, they didn't knew that much of them, but he didn't trust Itachi. He needed to think this through carefully and make sure Itachi won't turn against him or that he would at least be able to beat him if he did so.

But with the help of a vampire…an insider…maybe he could get closer to the Uchihas…

He rubbed his temple. "What do you want in return for your help?"

"Let's see. First of all, swear you won't turn me in, not now and not in the future."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. "Ok, as long as you don't hurt or kill somebody, or betray me, I won't turn you in. That's all?"

"Nope, thanks to you I lost my apartment and now I need a place to stay till I found a new one. So how about you give me your spare bedroom and we're even."

Pure horror was clearly showing itself on Sasukes face.

"No way...No way in fucking hell am I letting a fucking vampire sleep right next to me! That's suicide!"

"Watch your language and respect your elders, brat."

Sasuke was fuming now. He stepped forward. "What did you just say."

"Calm down, would you? It's not like we're sharing a bed, there's a wall between us. And I swear I won't go into your bedroom, if that makes you feel safer."

"No, there has to be something else you want!"

Itachi shook his head. "Nope, that's everything I want. Besides, I'm mostly working over the day. You won't even see me much and it's just till I found a new apartment."

"Huh? You'r working over the day?" Sasuke looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Of course I am. How do you think I could get the money I need to live?"

"But how can you work over the day, the sun should kill you."

"And why should it do that?"

Now Sasuke was even more confused. He himself had seen vampires die in sunlight. How could Itachi walk outside during the day.

"Curious, are we? Telling you this sort of information is part of the deal, if you agree to it that is." Itachi looked at him, amusement shining in his eyes, which had faded back to their normal coal black color.

_God, my head hurts_. He groaned. There were too much things penetrating his poor brain tonight.

"You decided yet or should I give you more time to think about it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No." He sighed, what did he get himself into?

"I will take your offer." He may regret it later but who cares?

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes, unfortunately we have a deal."


	6. Hunting

Fate Chapter 5 Hunting

Hello everybody and thanks for the reviews

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Itachi let out a sigh as they kept driving along the streets of Konoha. He didn't like the clothes he was given, but his own clothes were all wet and now either in the dryer or hanging on the clothes drying rack. Since he refused to go hunting all wet Sasuke let him decide between going naked or go in the clothes he gave him. And not going hasn't been an option.

"Didn't you had something else for me to wear?"

"They fit, don't they?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Then stop asking already!"

"…didn't thought you could be that perverted. Having such sort of clothing..."

Sasukes hands visibly tightened on the steering wheel as he kept looking ahead of him, an annoyed frown on his face.

"I already told you that they are a birthday present."

Itachi smirked. Not even 20 minutes of being in the same car and an hour in the apartment and Sasuke was ready to kill him ten times over, not just because he was a so called blood sucking monster.

At least they would be able to stop these murders tonight.

* * *

_-flashback-_

"Ok, as I said before I think these murders were done by a male."

Both Itachi and Sasuke sat at the table, the file of the case in between them.

"How do you come to this?"

"There weren't any bite marks, were there?"

"No"

"But it is definitely clear that the people were killed by a vampire, due to the loss of blood and other signs that would indicate that it had been done by a human, like needle holes."

"Yes"

"So the culprit must have healed the wounds."

"…But why would he do that, it's already clear that it has been done by a vampire, he is getting no advantage through this action."

"And if he didn't actually wanted to hide the bite marks?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"What do you know about the healing abilities of vampires?" Itachi had both his arms propped upon the table and his head hold in his hands.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer"

"They heal faster than humans, especially when they drink fresh blood and some of them have the ability to heal others as they wish. And they can heal wounds post mortem."

"Not quite. Not all of us can heal others as we wish. Most vampires can't decide what they heal. By the time they use their ability everything is healed, if they want it to or not. They need to be carefully or they will exhaust themselves and even die."

"So you mean he healed something else on the victims and the healed bite marks have been a side effect from his low healing abilities."

"Yes. Now what do you think would be worth healing?"

Sasuke pondered about this for a moment.

"Wounds the victims got from a rape. We couldn't find any and automatically thought the murders have been done by a female."

"Correct"

"Good, now we know that we have to search for a male, but we still don't know where to find him. Got an idea for that too?"

"I have."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Itachi nodded. "Do you have a city map of Konoha and some pencils?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up to search through the cupboards in the living room. He finally found a map and stomped back into the kitchen grabbing a red marker on the way.

"Here, the map is a little bit old."

Itachi grabbed the map and the marker.

"It will do." He unfolded the map and laid it onto the kitchen table. He opened the folder from the case and started drawing crosses and circles all over the map.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder curious.

"The circles stand for the bars etc. here in Konoha and the crosses are the crime scenes."

"Not all of the victims have been at a bar or somewhere similar as far as we know."

"And you really believe they would have told their parents that they're going 'partying till the sun gets up'? Or their friends if they wanted to go alone and meet new people this time?"

Sasuke again remained silent after that.

"Now look at the area around these ten locations. They seem to be our culprits favorite hunting areas." Sasuke looked over the map.

"There are three crime scenes near each location besides these two." He pointed at two locations, which each had only two crosses around them.

"I think, that if our culprit is changing his hunting area in steady patterns, he will search his next victim in one of these two locations. The bar is closed this weekend, which only leaves the club."

Itachi turned around only to see Sasuke gone. He walked into the living room and looked around.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stormed out of his room, hiding his dagger inside his jacket and grabbing Itachi by his arm pulling him towards the door.

"You're coming with me." He growled.

Itachi struggled and pulled out of Sasukes grab with ease. "No way, I have work tomorrow. Besides I'm still wet remember. I could catch a cold."

Sasuke looked Itachi up and down. He really couldn't take him with him like this.

"Then go and get some dry clothes. You're going to come with me or our deal is in vain, got it."

"There's one problem, thought."

"What now, we're in a hurry."

"I don't have any dry clothes. All my clothes got wet."

Sasuke wanted to slap himself.

"Ok, I will lend you some of mine, come on."

Sasuke walked back to his room and Itachi followed.

_-end flashback-_

* * *

Again Itachi pulled at his shirt trying to get it down some more so it wouldn't show that much skin. It wasn't like his belly bottom showed but since these black leather pants were very low anyone could see part of his abdomen if he lifted his arms just a little bit.

He wasn't that concerned that Sasuke or anyone else would notice 'them' because it was just too dark and he had some talent with make-up.

But since the black shirt had a red imprint reading "if you think my shirt is thight…" he still felt like being served on a silver platter to the perverted minds of everyone being at the club this night…great, he would get back at Sasuke for this shit.

He already had an idea what Sasuke had planned with giving him these clothes, but he didn't like it one bit. Sighing he looked out the window again as Sasuke parked the car.

"Ok, hurry and tell me your plan and then let's get this over. I'm tired."

Sasuke cleared his throat and turned to Itachi. "Ok, It's your job to find the culprit. I assume you know if the person standing before you is a vampire or not?"

"We have our ways."

"Good, you will seduce every possible culprit and get them out of the disco. First ask them if they know anything about the murder. I will follow you and if they don't wanna talk I will come and help you to make sure if they really have nothing to do with it."

"Poor guys."

Sasuke ignored Itachis remark.

"The moment we are sure to have the right one I will execute him, you are not to lay a hand on him, understand?" He gave Itachi a hard look.

"I did, but I'm not really good at seducing. Don't you have a plan B that we could use instead?"

Sasuke looked Itachi up and down and snickered.

"No, you will do just fine, trust me." He grinned at Itachi who just huffed.

"Ok, but don't you dare let me hang there. Should he get too far I will kill him before you can say 'die in peace' or whatever you say before you kill, got it!" Itachi glared at him.

"You're scared of body contact or what?" Sasuke smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with it if a person don't likes to be touched, let's go already..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"...wipe that smirk of your face before I do it!"

"No reason to snap at me" Sasuke stopped smirking and took on a more serious face.

"Ok, then let's go hunting."


	7. Sleep

Fate Chapter 6

Once inside the club they headed towards the counter, pushing their way through the crowded place. Standing a few feet away from each other they ordered their drinks.  
Sasuke sat himself down on a bar stool and throw a glance at Itachi beckoning him to start searching.  
Itachi sighed and searched through the crowd for any suspicious persons.

* * *

Some hours later he felt ready to kill Sasuke for getting him into this shit. He already flirted with at least a dozen of persistent male vampires and none of them could possible be their culprit.  
He inwardly groaned as the one besides him laid his hand on his lower back and whispered something in his ear he better hadn't. Itachi tried to ignore this and the fact that the guys hand was starting to slowly creep lower. He had to bite back a growl and instead forced a smile on his lips.  
Shaking his head no he pushed the strangers hands away from him.  
The man didn't seem to have gotten the message or rather ignored it and pulled Itachi closer to him, saying he shouldn't be so shy. Damn, he was sure Sasuke had the time of his life watching him in his miserable state.

Enough is enough. Itachi made himself ready to kick the other where the sun doesn't shine, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a dark male voice coming from behind him.

"The boy isn't interested and I would assume you let him go."

The man stiffened, immediatly apologized and let go of Itachi, walking away from the counter and onto the dance floor.

The hand left his shoulder and as Itachi turned around he was met with dark green eyes that had an evil glint in them. The male before him was broad, at least a head taller than him and had short dark brown hair.

He held out his hand towards Itachi, his eyes turning red momentarily.

"I'm Mizuki. It's always a pleasure to meet someone of the own race among all this trash. You're new here, aren't you?"

He gave him a sinister smile and Itachi returned it while he shortly shook Mizukis hand.

_'Jackpot'_

"Itachi, the pleasure is mine. I didn't thought I would find someone that...well, shares my opinion on humans. Are you coming here often to hunt?"

"Occasionally, but there are way better places to go hunting. You already found something to your liking?"

Itachi sighed and leaned back against the counter, never leaving the eyes of the other.

"No, I don't really like it here and I'm quite hungry. You think you can tell me where I can find some of these better places?"

Mizuki gave a short laugh.

"Straight to the point. You're sounding pretty desperate. Let me show you around a bit, perhaps having some fun before the hunt."

"Straight to the point, indeed." Itachi smirked up at him. "I would like to do so."

"Wonderful, follow me." Mizukis eyes glinted with lust as they walked through the crowd and out of the club. Itachi glared at his back.

Taking a short glance back to the counter where Sasuke should have been he frowned. He wasn't there and he couldn't feel him anywhere around. He just hoped he had seen them walking out and would follow.

They walked alongside each other onto the dark streets. Mizuki led him into a poorer part of the town, with high row buildings and many dark alleyways. A place that would be good for hunting even during the day, Itachi noticed.

"Say, are the hunters here always that pesky?"

Mizuki turned his head to look at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"They're liveable. Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday some hunter wanted to know something about mysterious murders around here from me. Damn, the boy really was a pain in the ass."

"Ah, I apologize. I didn't wanted to give you any trouble. Did you get rid of him?"

Mizuki gave him a charming smile. Itachi just raised an eyebrow.

"So you are the one they are searching for. You've got quite a thirst if you have to kill that many humans. But I'm impressed. You're really keeping the hunters on their toes."

"I'm honored to hear something like this from you. We will complement one another just perfectly."

Itachi nodded his head and gave a fake smirk up at Mizuki. He had successfully found and unfortunately seduced their culprit. Now he just needed to wait for Sasuke to finally show up.

Mizuki walked around a corner into a small alleyway as Itachi was still looking around for any signs of Sasuke.

Out of nowhere he was grabbed by his upper arm, pulled into the alleyway and roughly pushed against a wall.

'_Should have seen that one__ coming_'

Growling he locked eyes with Mizukis red ones, his own turning red immediatly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mizuki smirked and pressed Itachi closer to the wall, trapping him there with his body and hands on either side of his face.

"I thought we could take the fun part before the hunting."

Itachi gritted his teeth. "I would rather go hunting first, if you don't mind."

'_don't kill him, don't kill him,__ don't kill him, remember what Sasuke said, don't kill him...yet_'

"Oh come on. You won't refuse me will you?" He leaned down to carefully nibbled at Itachis neck.

Itachi tensed up and let out a warning growl, but didn't moved to stop him. Instead he closed his eyes and started counting down. He would give Sasuke five more horrible seconds before he would slaughter Mizuki himself.

4...he already had his hand around the knife hidden inside his clothes.

3…Mizuki continued to kiss his way upwards along his jaw line, totally unsuspecting to Itachis intentions. Itachi didn't show his anger and stood perfectly still.

2…Kissing his neck again, Mizuki let his teeth scratch Itachis skin. Itachi pulled the knife out.

1…Itachi drew his hand back a little, making himself ready to plunge the knife into Mizukis heart before the other had the chance to bite down onto his neck.

0…Before Itachi could strike, Sasuke jump down from the building he had observed them from and plunged his dagger into Mizukis heart from behind, stopping just millimeters before Itachis chest.

Mizuki face twisted up in agony and surprise. Blood from his mouth dripped onto Itachi and the next second his body turned gray, crumbling into a dusty pile of ash.

"That worked pretty good."

Taking a small step back Sasuke kneeled down to clean his dagger on Mizukis clothes, which were scrambled on the ground.

He wasn't prepared for the kick that was sent towards his head. Itachis food hit him fair in the face sending him flying against the opposite wall.

Looking up Sasuke growled and pointed his dagger into Itachis direction. But he was already gone.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and looked around confused. Running out of the alleyway he saw Itachi walking along the street. He raced after him.

"What did you do that for?"

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"What."

"He confessed being the murderer long ago and still you didn't get your fucking ass to move. Since I couldn't take my anger out on that idiot it had to be you. This were the most terrible 5 seconds of my life. And now let's drive back already. I'm tired and need a shower."

"You looked as if you had fun down there."

He ducked as Itachi tried to hit him with his fist, but wasn't fast enough to avoid Itachis foot from hitting his face again. And again he was sent flying, this time across the street.

"Watch your tongue, brat."

Itachi started walking and rubbed at his bloody neck, ignoring Sasukes angry hisses.

Sasukes head pounded and he rubbed his sore cheek. Muttering curses under his breath he followed Itachi, planning his revenge.

* * *

The drive back was short and quite, due to the empty streets.

Sasuke completly ignored Itachi, who had his arms crossed over his chest and head leaned back onto the seat facing the window.

After they arrived at the apartment Sasuke immediately got out of the car and walked up the stairs without taking a glance back.

Only now, as he stood before his door, he noticed that he forgot to lock the car and that Itachi hadn't followed him.

Groaning he turned around and walked down the stairs. Itachi was still sitting in the car. Sasuke walked towards him and opened the door.

"Hey, get out already." But he got no answer.

He looked closer at Itachis face. Itachi had his eyes closed, his breathing was steady and his face calm. He couldn't be asleep, could he?

Sasuke grinned, unclasped Itachis seat belt, grabbed him by his upper arm and pulled him halfway out of the car, letting him fall on the hard pavement.

After hitting the floor Itachi slowly opened his sleep hazed eyes and glared up at Sasuke, who smirked down at him as he locked his car.

"Did you sleep well?"

Itachi grunted and slowly got up, rubbing his now sore back.

"At least you had your fun, but don't let it get a habit. I've got pain receptors you know."

Sasuke only snorted and followed Itachi up the stairs.

After locking the front door he made his way towards his bedroom and locked his bedroom door too. Letting himself fall onto his bed he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the shower running.

Again the thought of Itachi betraying him crossed his mind, but he was too tired to think about that now. And so he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Answer

**Fate Chapter 7**

Sunday ended quietly. Itachi had gone to work before Sasuke was awake. The only thing in the apartment that made Sasuke remember that he now had a roommate were the now dirty clothes he lend Itachi yesterday. Itachi had laid them before Sasukes bedroom door, because he wasn't allowed to go down into the Keller and put them in the washing machine. Someone could see him.

Sasuke nearly tripped over the clothes.

He had knocked on the door to Itachis bedroom before entering, but found Itachi already gone.

The room looked like always, besides the made bed and Itachis bags.

Sasuke remembered Itachis now dry clothes in the basement and hurried down to get them, before the other occupants would start asking questions. He put them into Itachis bags and hides them under the bed.

On their drive to the club he had told Itachi to stay invisible. No one is to know that he now lives in the apartment with him. He had to hide, when Sasukes friends are visiting and leave no things lying around. Also he had to be carefully while leaving or coming back to the apartment and make sure no one sees him. Itachi had agreed to these conditions.

As Itachi came back late that day he only nodded towards Sasuke shortly and walked into his room.

Some hours ago Sasuke had been too tired to think about the fact that he now lived together with a bloodsucking monster. But currently it made him slightly alert.

He sat on the couch and continued watching TV as he waited for Itachi to come out of the bedroom. But he didn't.

After some time Sasuke stood up and carefully advanced towards Itachis room.

He needed to know what Itachi was doing or he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, if he could sleep at all.

Opening the door by just a crack he peeped inside the room.

Besides the light from the street lamps falling in through the window it was dark and very quite. Sasuke couldn't sense any danger.

He opened the door farther and stuck his head into the room to take a look at the bed under the window.

Itachi was laying on his side with his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke could see his chest heaving in a steady rhythm. So he was already asleep.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed the door again.

* * *

_Bep Bep Bep..._

Sasuke groaned and shut the alarm.

Somehow he couldn't sleep very well.

Standing up he walked towards the bedroom door only to crash against it. He cursed and turned the key to open the door. Why the hell had he closed it anyway?

Walking through the living room he stopped short in his tracks.

The shower was running.

Had he forgotten to turn it off yesterday? No, he hadn't showered.

Perhaps Naruto is here? No, if so his shoes would be standing in the living room.

Perhaps the faucet broke…

He walked into the bathroom and still to sleepy to think straight he pulled back the curtains of the shower, extending his hand towards the faucet intending to turn off the water.

But what his hand touched definitely wasn't the faucet.

Blinking he only had a second to register what happened before Itachi turned around, a look of shock in his face, which quickly turned into anger.

Out of nowhere he was showered with hot water and pushed back. Falling onto his ass he looked up at the closed shower curtains, now wide awake.

"Ever heard of something called privacy? And now get the hell out peeping tom!"

Sasuke scrambled onto his feet, bright red in the face.

"As if I wanted to see you naked in my shower washing your ass!"

Sasuke stumbled out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe it. He completely forgot about Itachi.

And now he ended up with the image of a naked Itachi in his shower hunting his mind. Yes, he was gay and yes, Itachi was quite attractive, but for fucks sake he was a vampire! He shouldn't be thinking about him this way!

Worst wakeup call ever…

He searched through the cupboards of the living room to make himself a drink to calm his nerves, but he couldn't find anything.

The door to the bathroom opened and he instinctively looked towards it, only to shield his eyes with his hands the next moment.

"Get some clothes on, would you."

"I have a towel."

"That's not enough!"

"It didn't bothered you some moments ago. And I put the alcohol in the kitchen."

Itachi disappeared into his room to change.

As soon as Sasuke heard the door close he hurried into the kitchen and made himself a drink.

After the drink he walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Itachi was already gone as he came out again, but it seemed he had left him something to eat.

On the kitchen table was a plate with fried eggs and bacon and besides it a letter.

'_Sorry for tainting your innocent mind, I should have closed the door._

_PS: the food isn't poisoned.'_

Sasuke eyed the fried eggs suspiciously and carefully poked them with a fork.

He still wasn't sure if he could trust Itachi, but the food smelled good and he didn't had a good meal in years.

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty unspectacular.

In the mornings Sasuke still forgot that he had Itachi living with him, but since Itachi decided to always lock the bathroom he only hit his nose every time and escaped further humiliation.

Unfortunately he still had the image of a naked Itachi fixated in his mind.

Due to that there was one thing that bothered him since then. After the event he was to shocked and not willing to think clearly about what he had seen. But later during school there was one detail about Itachis body that popped into his mind and didn't seemed to really fit to what he learned about vampires.

Scars…

Itachis back and legs were littered with scars and as Itachi had turned around that day he even had seen some on his stomach and chest.

Most of them were very fine and hardly to be seen, but the hot water had made them stand out, especially the bigger ones.

He always thought vampires couldn't get everlasting scars, because their body heals itself a lot faster than a human body, depending on the vampires strength and the amount of blood he consumes.

Wednesday he had asked Sakura about it but she only told him the same. Scars would vanish in no time.

He knows that he wasn't attacked by hunters, which means Itachi must have had a fight with another vampire before he met him.

Since he didn't thought of Itachi being a weak vampire, but a strong pureblood and he hadn't seen any signs of him being weakened by injuries as they met, the scars should be gone by now.

But they weren't.

Yesterday he had taken the risk to look through the key hole in the bathroom door. The scars were still there as prominent as some days ago.

Perhaps Itachi is a very slow healer? He could ask him, but why ask him if there was a way to test it?

* * *

"Shit"

Sasuke smirked into his pillow. Seemed his plan had worked.

It was already past midday on a sunny Saturday morning. Sasuke had made sure to stand up before Itachi and had hung his sword on a carrier at the wall in the living room.

He had hung it up pretty lose so it would fall down by the slightest touch and since it was extremely sharp it would cut nearly everything, to be precise the hand of the one trying to catch it.

He couldn't believe Itachi fell for it.

Sasuke hurried out of the bed into the living room and smirked at the sight before him.

Itachi turned around and glared at him. He was holding his bleeding left hand. The cut was deep and blood was already dripping onto the carpet next to the sword, which was stuck into the floor.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I thought you would be smart enough to catch the handle of the sword and not the blade."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You planned this."

Sasukes still smirked. "I wouldn't think of it. You should do something about the bleeding, you're ruining the carpet."

Sasuke sniffed the air and looked at the blood on Itachis hand. It didn't smelled bad and as a halfblood he still needs to take some blood on a regularly base. But it wasn't much.

Itachi eyed him warily. "Thank you very much for your concerns on my being. But don't get any stupid ideas. I don't share my blood with everyone."

He huffed and walked past a frowning Sasuke into the kitchen to wash and bandage his hand.

Sasuke put away the sword, cleaned the carpet and then sat on the couch.

As Itachi came back his hand was bandaged and he held a glass with a red liquid in it in his other.

Sasuke kept staring at it as he sat himself besides him taking a sip.

"I hope this is not what I think it is." He couldn't smell blood but the blood from the plastic bags didn't smelled as strong as fresh blood, especially if it is still cold.

"Not quite, you hunters aren't the only ones that are using blood pills. Want some?"

Itachi held his glass out to Sasuke, who made a face.

"I don't need to right now."

"I didn't ask if you need to but if you want to."

Sasuke still shook his head. "I don't like the taste of blood."

Itachi only rolled his eyes. "Me neither, it's strawberry flavored."

Sasuke stared at him. "You're…kidding, aren't you?"

"Nope, I also have apple, orange, sherry, banana, kakao, cappuchino and cola flavored right now. Take the one you like most."

Itachi smiled at Sasuke being proud to have rendered him speechless.

"No! You know that's not what I meant! Stop making fun of me, vampire!"

Itachi stopped smiling and angrily hissed at Sasuke.

_'That again'_

"So you still think that just because I'm a vampire I have to love the taste of blood and even be obsessed with it. Are you really that dense? Haven't you even thought about the possibility that there are vampires out there, which only drink blood because they have to and not because they want to see humans in pain. You think we asked nature to create us like this!"

They glared at each other.

"Great speech, really. And what do you want from me now? Pity? Tsk…I'm going out."

Sasuke stood up and headed out the door grabbing his keys on the way, not giving Itachi the chance to answer.


	9. Heel!

**Fate Chapter 8**

Sasuke walked through the park and ended up running into Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. Right know they were traveling through Konoha aimlessly and talking non-sense. It was already late afternoon.

"Sasuke, wait up"

Turning around he saw Sakura running towards him. He groaned, just what he needed right now.

"What is it, I'm busy"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"No"

"Oh. It's just that we have some school work to do together and he said he wanted to visit you some hours ago. So I thought you would know where he is. I already tried calling him, but he won't answer"

Sasuke paled. He forgot to lock the door.

"I need to go"

He stormed off towards his apartment, fearing the worst.

The others just looked after him confused.

* * *

After speeding up the stairs he ripped open the door, his hand already on the dagger, but stopped short as he saw Naruto standing in the doorway.

Alive, arms crossed and looking pretty angry. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

'_Shit, he found out'_ Sasuke gulped and looked down, avoiding eye contact. Naruto was an idiot, but he wasn't one of the best hunters for nothing.

"Listen Naruto, I'm really sorry, but I just needed his help for the hunt. I wouldn't have got my case done this fast without him"

"But why didn't you told us"

"I couldn't. I'm sorry if he attacked you. I didn't thought he would do it"

"Attack me? Oh don't worry he behaved"

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone. It has to be kept a secret!"

"Sasuke, we are your friends. Don't we have a right to know if you have a pet?"

Sasuke blinked once…twice…

"You know, I wouldn't call him a pet, he's more like a hunting partner to me…"

He faintly blushed at the thought of Itachi being his pet. _'Stupid, stupid shower incident'_

"Did you at least give him a decent name?"

Sasuke only looked up at Naruto, confusion written all over his face"

"Huh, give him a name?"

Naruto looked outraged. "Of course, every good dog needs a name! Since when are you that daft."

'_Dog?'_ Sasuke looked baffled.

Naruto could only snicker at the face he made.

"Man you should see the look on your face right now, hilarious"

He smiled and patted Sasukes shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. Besides, he really is a cute one"

Turning around he patted his hands on his knees. "Come here boy"

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

From the kitchen came a huge dog with pitch black fur, like Itachis hair. He had the body of an enormous wolf and coal black eyes, also like Itachis.

Sasuke stared at the dog and the dog stared back.

"Where did you get him?"

Sasuke snapped out of his dazed state and looked at Naruto again, who had kneeled besides the dog to stroke him.

"Erm…I…got him from a tradesman"

"Really, what's his name"

"Ähhh…." Sasuke thought frantically.

"I didn't got him a new one yet, but I think they called him… ähm…Killer"

The moment he had said that he wanted to slap himself. The name was just plainly stupid.

"Killer? Not really fitting don't you think boy" He patted the dogs head, who seemed to glare at him.

"How about…" Naruto tipped his chin thinking.

"Naruto"

"No"

"Sasuke?"

"No"

"Sakura?"

"He's male"

"Oh, then how about Dogzilla?"

"No"

"Blacky?"

"No"

"Butt Biter?"

"No"

"Cat Killer?"

"No"

"Fluffy?"

"No!"

"Fiffi?"

"Hell no, just stop it! You're horrible at giving names. Besides he needs to rest. He hurt his paw during the last hunt"

Naruto pouted as Sasuke pointed towards the dogs left paw, which was still in bandages.

"Ok, ok. I'm going, but the others have to know"

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the door.

"Do what you want"

He closed the door in Narutos face and turned around only to come face to face with Itachi.

"Killer? You also aren't good at giving names"

Sasuke just hissed and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure no one gets to know that I'm living here. And now let go of my arm, you're hurting me"

Sasuke let go and Itachi rubbed his arm. "You've got quite a grip"

"Couldn't you just hide? Now everyone believes I have a dog"

"I tried hiding, but since I have been in the bathroom as your blond friend decided to just walk in I had no other choice"

Walking towards the sink Sasuke made himself a glass of water.

"And there's still the fact that I now have a dog! Couldn't you transform into a cat!"

"Sorry, but no. I can only transform into a wolf, not a dog. There's a difference"

"Great and I just learned something new about vampires. They can transform into animals. Live is getting better every day" Sasuke throw his hands into the air.

"Ok, ok. Then just tell them that you brought the dog back. And the next time one of your friends comes in and I can't hide I will just tell them that I'm your secret lover"

Sasuke choked on his water and glared at Itachi.

"Very funny, idiot" He turned back, keeping his gaze towards the sink.

"You know hiding won't work out, but if I tarn myself as your pet no one would get suspicious"

Sasuke blushed again. "That just sounded so very wrong…"

Itachi slapped Sasuke upside the head, startling him.

"The hell?"

"Are stuck in puberty or something like that? Stop getting wrong images. Disguising myself as your dog is a good plan. Or do you want me to simulate your lover?"

Sasuke looked Itachi up and down thinking. Itachi barred his teeth.

"Think before you talk if you love your life"

Sasuke grumbled. "Great, now I need to buy a leach and all that other stuff a dog needs.

"I don't think a leach will be necessary and you also don't need to buy any dog food or play things. And I think I can live without a collar"

Suddenly Sasuke smirked and followed Itachi into the living room.

"No, if you're going to play my dog, then we're doing it right. And we will go buying these things right now"

"Ok, have fun shopping" Itachi had flung himself onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Sasuke pushed him of the couch, grabbed his upper arm again and pulled him towards the door, ignoring his struggle of protest.

"Didn't you listen? I said WE are going right now. So be a good boy and come along.

* * *

Together they walked towards the nearest pet store to get the things needed. Itachi had turned into a wolf again.

"At least give me a decent name"

Sasuke fairly kicked Itachis side and hissed at him.

"Be quite. Dogs aren't supposed to speak, idiot"

He kindly smiled towards an old lady, who gave them weird stares as they passed.

"You should be more careful too. People could take you for a lunatic, if they see you talking to your dog as if he would talk back"

Itachi had his head held high, his ears going back and forth catching every single sound around them.

"You should fear the men with the white jackets"

He grinned at Sasuke showing his sharp teeth.

"Perhaps I should buy you a muzzle"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Too late"

They had reached the store. Sasuke opened the door for Itachi and walked in after him.

"Can I help you with something, dear"

The elderly woman owning the store smiled kindly.

"Yes ma'm. I need a leach and a collar for my friend here"

He pointed towards Itachi, who had sat himself besides him and was looking around the store.

The woman walked around the counter and kneeled before Itachi, taking a good look at him.

"Hmmm…he's got a pretty strong neck and shoulders. How is his character? Does he pull at the leach in some situations?"

"No, he's very well educated. Actually I wouldn't need a leach, but the laws you know"

"Yes, yes, I understand. So a really brave one, even if he looks quite intimidating on first sight"

She clicked her tongue and stood up walking towards a wall that had many collars and leaches hanging upon it.

"I think I have just the right one for you"

She came back with a wide leather collar with thin purple tribal markings and silver metal rivets and a silver metal chain as leach.

Smiling she bound the collar around Itachis neck and put the leach on it.

"There, fits perfectly"

She patted Itachis head and gave Sasuke the other end of the chain.

"You like it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, looks pretty good. I will take them"

"Wonderful, anything else you need?"

"No thank you, that's all for now"

He paid and left the store with Itachi in tow.

"So…do you like your collar?" Sasuke looked down at Itachi, who looked up.

"It got style, perhaps I will wear it more often…perhaps. Still…"

Itachi eyed the leach that hung at the collar.

"The leach isn't necessary"

"I don't think so"

Sasuke gave a sinister smirk and pulled hard on the leach, choking Itachi by surprise, who growled at him.

"And now be a good doggie and stop growling. Heel!"


	10. Get Checked

**Fate Chapter 9**

After bringing Itachi back to the apartment and this time making sure to have locked the front door Sasuke walked back to the park, meeting with his friends again.

Since they wanted to know the reason to his fast leaving he reluctantly told them about his new "pet".

They stayed in the park, had fun, drank some alcohol and finally departed long after midnight.

Opening the door to his apartment Sasuke noticed that Itachi was watching TV.

He took a deep breath counting down from ten in his head, so he wouldn't immediately scream at Itachi for his stupidity (he didn't want to wake the neighbors), remembering him of the fact that dogs don't watch TV and someone could have noticed him since Sasuke hasn't been at the apartment.

Sasuke walked over to the couch, which Itachi was currently laying on, to lecture him.

"Itachi"

No Answer.

"Itachi!"

Still no reaction.

Sasuke frowned and looked over the back of the couch onto the motionless form of Itachi. He was laying on his side, his hands besides his head on the pillow and legs pulled up slightly. His eyes were closed, breathing even and he had a calm expression on his face.

Itachi was asleep again. Sasuke sighed.

He leaned himself on the back of the couch and just looked at Itachi. He looked rather peaceful sleeping like this. A vampire sleeping peacefully on the couch of vampire hunter.

Did Itachi really trust him this much or was he just pretending to sleep? No. Somehow Sasuke couldn't imagine Itachi pretending to sleep. Also the thought of Itachi mercilessly killing humans and feeding of them didn't seem to fit anymore. But perhaps this was Itachis intention from the beginning. Making Sasuke trust him so he could bring him down and kill him. But why take this long? Itachi had had more than enough chances to kill him. Perhaps he wanted to find out something and needed Sasuke alive for this.

'_Damnit_' Sasuke rubbed his head. He had drunk too much again and was now fantasizing.

Still…he looked at Itachi again…there was something he was hiding from him, something big and he needed to find out what it was. And the best way to do that was to find out more about Itachis life, about his life now and about his past.

Suddenly he noticed that the bandage around Itachis left hand was gone. Did the wound already heal?

Frowning Sasuke walked around the couch and kneeled down before Itachi examining his hand, but he could only see the back of it and the cut had been on the palm.

Carefully he lifted Itachis hand and turned it over to take a look at the palm, always keeping an eye on Itachis face to see if he would wake up.

The wound was gone. Meaning the scars he saw should be gone too by now. Sasuke let the hand fall back on the couch and eyed the rim of Itachis shirt. Perhaps he should take a short peek, just to make sure.

'_No way'_ He hurriedly stood up and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

That was going a little bit too far into Itachis privacy. Do vampires even have a right to privacy? Should he wake up at the wrong moment he would call him a pervert again. He's already calling him this at every given opportunity so one more time wouldn't hurt, would it?

The scars are gone, they have to be, end of it. He even asked Sakura. Vampires can't get everlasting scars. Only some turned vampires had such scars from their time as humans. But what if they're still there? He doesn't knows everything about vampires yet, does he?

'_Oh damn it all'_ Sasuke paced through the kitchen.

He shouldn't be so wrought up just because Itachi had some scars. But somehow it made him extremely curious and even confused.

With a sigh he sneaked back into the living room and to the couch. Leaning over the back of the couch he poked Itachis side. He got no reaction. He poked harder but Itachi only groaned quietly and turned halfway onto his belly, pulling his right arm under himself.

Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. Building up his courage he grabbed the rim of Itachis shirt and carefully pulled it up a little.

They were still there. As faint as they were, he could still see them clearly. He walked around the couch and kneeled down infront of Itachi again to take a closer look.

They were littered across Itachis back, hipbones, chest and belly, some disappearing past his pants.

Now he was even more confused, he always thought purebloods couldn't get such scars. Seems the hunters knowledge about purebloods wasn't all that good.

There were so many. Sasuke wondered how Itachi got them. Had he been caught by hunters or did he somehow fall in disgrace and other vampires did this? Perhaps a terribly fight with someone, may it be a hunter or a vampire or even more than one person.

He traced a very long scar from Itachis hipbone over his back with his finger, forgetting about the fact that Itachi could wake up at any moment.

Sasuke nearly got an heart attack as Itachi stirred and turned onto his back, but he didn't wake up. He let out the breath he was holding.

Damn, did Itachi had a deep sleep. He always thought a vampire would be more alert during sleeping. But it seems Itachi wouldn't even notice if someone tried to kill him in his sleep.

Sasukes face darkened as he pulled out a kunai and pointed it towards Itachis steadily beating heart, pressing it slightly against Itachis shirt. He could easily kill him of right now Itachi wouldn't even notice. He just needed to plunge the kunai forward and he would be dead. Tracing the kunai up towards Itachis throat he pressed it down without cutting the skin. But one swift move and he would have cut his head off.

Itachi didn't even noticed the danger he brought himself into as he continued sleeping on the couch peacefully.

Sasukes gaze fell onto the silver chain Itachi had around his neck. He put the kunai away and took a closer look. He remembered seeing it somewhere before. Somewhere in his past. Wasn't that around the time his mother died? Did he meet Itachi before? Was he perhaps involved in his mothers death? No, that was impossible.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed his suddenly hurting head.

No. he shouldn't think about that time now, his head always started to hurt if he tried to rebuild the events of said night. Itachi couldn't have been there. He should have been 13 at that time.

Suddenly standing up he put his arms under Itachis back and legs and hoisted him up. He carried him bridal style towards his room and carefully lay him down onto the bed. After pulling the blanket over him he walked out and closed the door.

As he walked into his own room he stopped for a short time and shook his head in disbelieve, hand still on the handle. He had the chance to get rid of one more blood sucking monster and instead he tucks him into bed. Not to tell about the concerned feeling he's got about Itachis scars.

Perhaps he really should let his head get checked.

* * *

AN: Yeah, the update took a little bit longer...I was enjoying my new freedom (never again school, Yay) and slacked of a little with the writing, house work, making the garden, tidy up my room...but my mother kicked my ass out of bed this morning and I had to work the whole day and decided to continue the story during my breaks...very short breaks...

And now I have a question for you. I think in the beginning I had planned to make Sasuke and Itachi really fall in love with each other...should I go on with that plan or just write the story with brotherly love? I'm tending towards the first one, but I could also write both options, if some of you don't want any yaoi in this...

Hope you enjoyed my work, thanks to everyone who gave a review to the chapters before and, I'm saying/writing this for the first time, please review.


	11. Sounds Good

**Fate Chapter 10**

Again Itachi growled out his displeasure and pulled at the leach. Sasuke just continued walking.

"Stop complaining already, this wasn't my idea."

"You could have just said _'no'_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachis antics and hit him over the head as he continued growling lowly.

"Oh come on, it was your idea to tarn yourself as dog. Now deal with it."

They were walking towards the central park to meet some of Sasukes friends from school.

As soon as words spread of Sasukes new 'pet' everyone wanted to see him. So being left no chance for discussions Sasuke planned a meeting at the central park.

"I won't run after a stick, got it!"

"Just behave and act like a normal dog. Oh, and be cautious of Akamaru."

"Who's that?"

"Kibas trained vampire hunting dog."

Itachi stopped short in his tracks, mortised his paws into the ground, grabbed the leach with his teeth and harshly pulled, bringing Sasuke out of his balance and making him fall hard on his ass.

Sasuke growled out a quite 'fuck' before Itachi had his paws on his shoulders and pushed him roughly onto the ground.

Totally enraged at Sasukes stupidy he stood above him, his teeth dangerously close to Sasukes face and throat.

"Are you fucking nuts? He will know that I'm a vampire the moment he gets a whiff of my scent!"

Sasuke pushed Itachi of him and barred his teeth.

"As if I wouldn't know this! I already have a plan so stop making a scene, we're in public in case you forgot!"

Itachi laid his ears flat on his head in shame for his unwariness and looked around, but luckily none of the few people in this street seemed to have noticed their little argument.

"And what's the plan?" His voice still sounded somewhat sour.

Sasuke took up the leach and they started walking again.

"Easy, Akamaru is known for his distaste of other male dogs. We will make the others believe that you and Akamaru just don't like each other."

"That's the great plan?"

Itachi shook his head.

"I'm doomed. Really now, if this continues like this you will bring me to my grave faster than stick pointed at my heart."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Since when did you become this pessimistic?"

"Seems like your attitude is rubbing off on me."

Sasuke just 'tsked' at him and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "By the way, I have a name for you."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Amaroq. I think its meaning is 'black wolf'."

"Sounds good." Itachi grinned. "Way better than 'Killer'."

"Damnit! Stop pushing on it already, I was in a haste."

"Whatever…Ah, before I forget it, do you by any chance have an idea how I got into my bed last night? I thought I have been on the couch watching TV and I can't remember going to bed."

"No, you weren't on the couch as I came back home, but the TV was still on. You should be more carefully."

"Really now, that's weird."

Itachi eyed Sasuke suspiciously, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps you're a sleepwalker? Or you were just too tired to notice?"

They had reached the park by now and could already see Sasukes classmates sitting on the lawn and Kiba and Naruto playing with Akamaru.

Itachi groaned as he saw them.

"Great, this is going to be fun."

"Note the sarcasm." Sasuke sighed. He also wasn't happy with the situation.

Naruto and Kiba had seen them and beckoned them over.

"Let me of the leach, in case I need to defend myself."

"Sure" Sasuke leaned down and unclasped the leach from Itachis collar, observing Akamarus movements closely.

They walked into the clearing and Itachi stayed closely at Sasukes side. As they came closer to the others Akamaru started barking at Itachi, the hairs on his neck were standing up.

"What the hell? Akamaru stop!" Kiba grabbed Akamarus muzzle silencing him.

"He doesn't seem to like Amaroq very much."

Akamaru was standing stiff as a poker besides Kiba and seemed to glare at Itachi, who seemed unfazed by Akamarus antics and calmly sat down besides Sasuke.

"Ah, so you found a fitting name for him. Hey there Amaroq."

Naruto leaned down and stroked Itachis head, who was sending annoyed glares towards Sasuke.

Suddenly Akamaru started growling angrily and attacked Itachi before Kiba could stop him, throwing Naruto on the ground face first.

Itachi had predicted this and easily jumped out of the way evading Akamarus teeth, which would have ripped open his throat if he hadn't moved.

Now he let out a deep warning growl of his own, showing his rows of razor sharp teeth. The hair on his back was standing up and the stance of his tail was showing his will to fight. Just like any normal dog would do.

"Kiba tell your mutt to stop this nonsense." Sasuke had stood himself before Itachi ready to stop Akamarus next attack as he circled him trying to get past him to Itachi.

Kiba jumped on Akamaru, throwing him onto the ground.

"Akamaru stop now! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Akamaru whined as Kiba put him on the leach and pulled him as far away from Itachi as possible. Akamarus hairs were still standing up and he eyed Itachi warily.

Itachi calmly ignored Akamaru for now and concentrated on Sasukes classmates gathering all around him.

* * *

"Come on boy, get the stick."

Itachi inwardly groaned as Naruto waved the stick in front of his face again.

He had patiently endured the females and some males of the group stroking him to death and gushing over his 'unbelievable pretty and soft' fur and their tries to get him to play with them.

Now he was lying on the lawn besides Sasuke trying to ignore the blond idiot before him, who still tried to make him retrieve some muddy stick that had dog-drool from Akamaru all over it.

"Naruto I already told you he won't retrieve this stick or any other stick you hold in front of his nose."

"But we can teach him." Naruto looked up at Sasuke stubbornly.

"No, I meant he won't retrieve the stick as in he don't wants to. He knows very well what you want from him, but he just won't do it. He's a grim and hard working plodder taught to hunt and kill and no cuddly family pet. Retrieving sticks is beneath his level."

Naruto made a face and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"But he would retrieve weapons and other things in a fight?"

Kiba observed Itachi while stroking the still grumbling Akamaru.

"Sure."

Narutos face lit up and he pulled a Kunai out of his pocket.

"Come on Amaroq, a little bit fun won't hurt you."

Itachi had enough of this. _'I will show you fun idiot'_

From his laying position Itachi shoot up and jumped at Naruto throwing him on the ground. He snapped the Kunai with his teeth and jumped back to Sasukes side. Laying back down he positioned the Kunai underneath his crossed paws, laying his head on them. He looked straight at Naruto, who had a shocked expression on his face just like everyone else.

Only Sasuke tried to hide his smirk behind his hand. Serves the blond idiot well.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?"

"Fuck he's fast!"

"Such unbelievable and strong youthful power!"

Naruto glared at Itachi.

"No, bad boy. Release that kunai now."

Itachi didn't move from his position and just let out a long yawn.

Naruto stood up and reach for his Kunai but Itachi barred his teeth at him and growled. Kiba had to hold Akamaru down and Naruto immediately pulled his hand back, looking even more shocked.

Sasuke snickered. "I don't think you will get that Kunai back any time soon."

"Then don't sit there laughing, help me. He's your dog."

Sasuke sighed. "As you wish."

He looked Itachi directly into the eyes daring him to do something stupid. He didn't like the glint in his eyes.

Leaning over he just grabbed the Kunai and started pulling it carefully out from under Itachis paws so he wouldn't cut him, but he didn't came far. Itachi growled out and snapped for his wrist, holding it in place with his teeth.

The girls screamed out and Kiba had trouble holding Akamaru back.

"Calm the fuck down everyone, would you? He's just holding my wrist."

Sasuke let go of the Kunai and Itachi let go of his wrist, shifting the kunai back beneath his paws.

"There, not even a scratch." He turned his wrist around for everyone to see.

"Sorry Naruto, Amaroq wouldn't hurt me, but we are partners. I'm not standing above him and as his partner I have to respect his wishes as he does with mine. And as of right now he wishes to keep the Kunai. I'm sure he will give it back to you later if you stop annoying him."

Naruto pouted towards Sasuke and send an icy glare towards Itachi.

Kiba looked Itachi up and down again thinking.

"Sasuke, Naruto told me about Amaroqs hurt paw. Have you been to the veterinarian already? Does he even have all important immunizations?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head gazing towards Itachi, who gave him a pointed look.

"Actually no, the wound healed well and I think he got all necessary immunizations."

"Don't you have any papers?"

"No."

Kiba rubbed his chin thinking.

"Hmm, I would advise you to go to the veterinarian and give Amaroq an all round check up and all necessary immunizations. Then you can be sure that he's in good health. You know my older sister is the academies veterinarian. I will ask her for an appointment."

Sasuke nodded in agreement not noticing Itachis look of horror.

"Sounds good."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update. I had this chapter done months ago but somehow I didn't liked it. I changed it a little and now it seems more fitting and I'm already working on the next one.

I don't know yet if this story will turn out as brotherly love or romance. I will try to do both and see which I can write better and if I can manage to do both without the plot changing too much.

Also I tought about uploading some ideas for other stories that are swirling around my head for months now and continue them depending on the reviews they get. But I'm not sure yet.


	12. Is this a challenge?

_bam...bam...bam…_

Sasuke banged at the door again. This whole scene was getting childish and he was losing his patience...scratch that, he already lost it long ago.

"Itachi you fucking blockhead! Get out right now or I will break down this door!"

"The moment you break down the door I will be out of the window and gone till I feel it's safe enough to come back."

Sasuke groaned in frustration. He had tried to get Itachi out of his room for about half an hour now.

After yesterdays events at the park Itachi was throughoutly pissed off and had refused to talk with him and tell him the reason for his bad mood. The moment he came back from work he had locked himself in his room, telling Sasuke to shut up and let him think as the younger tried to get him out.

Sasuke thought that he would have calmed down till the next day, but oh dear was he wrong.

He nervously looked at the watch around his wrist. In less than an hour they had to be at the academy for the appointment with Kibas older sister, before school would start.

"God damn it Itachi! It's just a short check up! What the hell could possible happen!"

"Let's see...I could get ripped into pieces by the dozen of trained vampire hunting dogs that are walking around the academy, my cover could get blown and I would have to fight of hundreds of trained vampire hunters and find a way out of a freaking vampire save vampire hunters main base! Did you forget what I am! I could get killed, captured or even worse! Besides, they're going to stick syringes in my ass or hell knows where to give me immunizations for dogs! Not to forget about some horrible tasting anthelmintic therapy! I had a dog once so I know what's gonna happen during a _'short check up'_. And I really really hate needles and doctors and hospitals." The last part was whispered but Sasuke could still hear it.

"Don't be such a wimp! Besides, if we want to keep up your cover we have no other choice but to go!"

That was right. He couldn't cancel the appointment. Sasukes friends would get suspicious and even Itachi knew that, so why was he making such a fuss about it.

"We wouldn't have to deal with this problem if you had simply used that fucking brain of yours! Why didn't you tell them that you already had an appointment?"

Sasuke sighed. Ok, so he didn't think about this, but it was too late now anyways.

"I'm sorry ok. You're right. I wasn't thinking back then, but I can't change it now. But there will be hardly anyone around at this time and the dogs aren't out yet. I can't change the fact that you will have to go through this check up, thought. But I will make it up to you."

He couldn't believe he was actually apologizing. It was Itachis idea to live with him and it was his idea to disguise himself as dog so he should deal with it, shouldn't he.

Suddenly Itachi ripped his door open and glared at Sasuke, anger radiating of his body.

"Really now? And what if they take some of my blood to check it for illnesses or whatever. I don't have dog blood flowing in my veins, in case you didn't know! Should they get their hands on my blood these dogs can find me everywhere in Konoha! I would have to leave!"

Itachi had a hard look on his face. His eyes were shining with hold back anger and something else Sasuke couldn't quite make out. Uncertain? Fear?

Sasuke gazed at Itachis eyes intensely, but the emotion was gone as fast it came.

"That would be a problem, but I will make sure it doesn't come this far. I will just take some blood from one of the dogs walking around the academy and change it with yours. This should work, shouldn't it?"

"You make it sound like it is the easiest thing in the world to change the vile. What if you don't succeed?" He wasn't convinced from Sasukes plan.

"I won't fail! I will get you out of there alive and make sure nothing else bad happens to you, ok. Can't you have a little more faith in my skills?" Sasuke sounded a little bit annoyed.

Itachis eyes softened somewhat and he let out a desperate sigh, banging his head against the door frame.

"I surely will regret this. You owe me something big for all this shit I have to go through."

He glared again. Sasuke held up his hands in defeat.

"Will do. Let's hurry or we're going to be late."

* * *

Itachi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had no good feeling about this. Leader wouldn't be happy should such an amount of his blood fall into the hands of the hunters.

Some drops on the earth or a little more on a hunters weapon wasn't a problem. A hunters dog wouldn't find them and even have problems when there is more blood. That is due to the changing scent of the blood, depending on what blood the vampire drank before. Of course the pure blood of every vampire has a unique scent and taste, but normally it is covered by the scent of the blood they drank.

Yes, a vampire body can produce his own blood, but it would never be enough to live. So they needed to drink blood from other beings and their body would than convert it so he could use it on his own.

Should the hunters get their hands on just a small vile of clean blood directly from his veins they could easily extract his pure blood and find him, despite the covering scent of the blood he drank. If the hunter dogs got a whiff of the pure blood they can find it everywhere.

Besides, should they get the scent of his blood the time he had for succeeding his mission would be shortened and he still needed to figure some things out before he could face leader with his decision. He couldn't accomplish the mission right now and if he failed leader would just send someone else. He couldn't let that happen!

"Stop squirming around. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry to make _you_ nervous. At least _I_ have some good reasons to be."

Sasuke sighed. He knew Itachi was taking a great risk upon him to just walk straight into a heavily guarded hunter base. Main base to be accurate. He knew about the methods to extract a vampires pure blood and how dangerous it would get for Itachi should this happen.

But Itachis being so jumpy still annoyed the hell out of him.

"Would you please just trust me. Please?"

He was certain that he would be able to get Itachi easily in and out of the base alive and that he could just as easily change the vile with Itachis blood, if they should take it.

"But I do." Itachi looked up at him.

"I do trust you, in case you didn't notice yet. You said you would make sure that nothing bad happens to me and I believe you. It's just the thought of the syringes making me nervous."

Itachi smiled at him. The things said and the softness in his voice made Sasuke feel weird and the only thing he could do was stare.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he concentrated on driving again.

"Oh..."

_'Oh'?_ Was that everything he could think of? Itachi just confessed that he trusted him. And his attitude was enough proof for his trust, but hearing it from his mouth was something completely different. A vampire trusting a vampire hunter. They were destined to be enemies and still here they were, living together, talking and acting like good friends. And all he could think of as answer was _'O__h'_.

"And what about you? Do you trust me?"

Sasuke hesitated. Did he trust Itachi? A vampire? The very thing he vowed to extinguish?

"Of course I do."

It was only a half lie. He did trust Itachi to some extent, just not completely. Still, there was some doubt about Itachis motives lingering in the back of his head. He was a little apalled at the fact that he even came to trusting Itachi this fast at all. They were hardly living together for a month now and Sasuke already felt secure around him.

It seemed quite obvious that he didn't told the whole truth and he was sure Itachi had noticed, but he was uncertain on how he would react to his slight mistrusting.

Itachi wasn't completely convinced with Sasukes answer, but decided not to mull about it too much. That he even somewhat trusted him at all was a great step. Instead he concentrated at the task at hand.

He scrutinized his face at the thought of having some syringes with weird substances in them pushed into his flesh. Of course he wasn't just nervous about the syringes, but Sasuke didn't need to know.

Sasuke observed Itachis change of faces with slight worry, wondering what he was thinking about.

He sighed. Why was all of this getting so difficult? He shouldn't be attached to Itachi this fast and still here he was worried about his well far instead of thinking about the fact that he was just about to let a vampire into the secured buildings of the hunters base and that this could be exactly what Itachi wanted. But if so, why would he make such a fuss about going there?

They reached the academy and Sasuke drove through the open gate, greeting the guards and pulling onto the nearly empty parking lot, parking his car a little further away from the entrance.

"Don't forget to behave like the good trained vampire hunting dog you disguised yourself as."

Itachi growled at him. He had turned himself into his wolf form shortly before they passed the gate.

Sasuke got out and walked around the car opening the door for Itachi and locking his car after Itachi had jumped out.

He was looking around the area cautiously as he followed Sasuke towards the building and stayed as close to him as possible. Sasuke lead him through various corridors before he shortly stopped in front of a door, making Itachi walk straight into his legs.

He gave him a pointed look and knocked at the door sharply.

They heard some shuffling and then the door was opened to reveal a young woman with brown hair tied back into a low ponytail and clad in a white lab coat.

"Oh Sasuke, you're a bit early."

"I'm sorry Hana. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"No no, it's all right. Come in."

They walked in. In the middle of the room was a big examination table, on the right and left were different cupboards and shelves stored with different medications, documents and other stuff a veterinarian would need for his work. On the back of the room was a desk with a computer and stacks of papers.

"We will start right away. Get your friend on the table."

Sasuke instructed Itachi to do as told with a short movement of his hand and Itachi jumped on the table, ears slightly laid back.

"Amaroq, wasn't it?" Sasuke nodded his head.

Hana patted Itachis head. "Don't worry boy. You're in good hands."

She looked at his eyes, ears and into his mouth, carefully tested all reflexes and checked his body for wounds and other out of ordinary things.

"So far he seems healthy, but I will give him all necessary immunizations, an anthelmintic therapy, something against flees and take a blood sample, just to make sure. For the immunizations it is better to give him a muzzle. We both don't know how he will react, but he probably won't like it and he got some pretty sharp teeth."

Sasuke nodded and laid his hand on Itachis back, intending to calm him a little. So Itachi was right to worry about his blood being taken.

Hana laid the muzzle over Itachis mouth and walked over to one of the cupboards to get some syringes and the different immunizations.

"Can you hold him please. We don't want him to jump of the table."

Sasuke nodded and did as told while Hana gave Itachi the immunizations. Only one time as the syringe was set in his neck did he wince.

"Ok, now I will take the blood sample."

She took a vile and a new syringe from one of the cupboards and walked back towards the table.

Sasuke could feel Itachi slightly shaking as his blood was taken and brought into another room.

"I will have the results tomorrow, you can come and get them in one of your breaks. Now we just need to give him an anthelmintic therapy and the appliance against flees, ticks and so on and then we're done."

She undid the muzzle and held a tube to Itachis mouth making him swallow the white creamy substance.

Itachi coughed and let his tongue hang slightly out of his mouth.

Sasuke grimaced. He didn't even want to imagine how awful this stuff must have tasted.

Hana came back with another, smaller tube with a clear fluid in it and poured it onto the skin of Itachis neck.

"Ok, you're done."

Itachi immediately jumped of the table, shook his head and walked towards the door, ignoring Hanas hand holding a dog biscuit to him. One disgusting tasting thing was enough, he didn't wanted to torture his gustative nerves any more.

"Seems he don't like me anymore."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Itachi.

"I better bring him back home before school starts, I will see you tomorrow to get the results."

"Ok, till then."

Sasuke waved a good bye and followed Itachi out of the door and through the corridors to his car. It seemed he had memorized the way.

As soon as Sasuke drove out of sight of the hunters base Itachi turned back into his human form and hastily grabbed the lollypop he had packed earlier. Sticking it in his mouth he sighed in content.

"That was fucking horrible."

Itachi grabbed a tissue and rubbed at his neck. He shifted around. The places he was stung itched and some even hurt slightly.

"And what are we doing now? They took my blood."

"I already told you. I will just change the vile later. Stop being so pessimistic….Does it hurt?"

"It's itching like hell."

They fell silent.

"You know, I will get back at you for this."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"It wasn't like I had planned this just to upset you. You wanted to disguise yourself as my dog, deal with it already."

Itachi smirked. "_Revenge._" He chipped out happily, lollypop still in his mouth.

Sasuke growled.

"Ok, I can admit that I owe you something very big for going through this, but…" He raised a finger at Itachi, glaring. "…do anything stupid and I will come back at you, got it!"

Itachi chuckled, a sinister smile on his lips and mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Is this a challenge?"

* * *

**AN:** Everyone thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be published two times. One with just brotherly love and the other with a litte romance in it, but besides from that they will be nearly similar. So you're warned^^


	13. Too Much Thinking

Itachi laid down the receiver and sighed. This secretary job was annoying.

Endless paperwork, hundreds of calls a day, hundreds of emails and other things to be written, planning all the meetings and the worst: you had to smile and be polite to everyone, every time of the day, despite how you felt, even if the people you were talking with were stupid bastards/bitches that you wished to slap really hard so they would finally stop shouting and/or insulting you, or disgusting perverts that tried touching or flirting with you the whole time, both male and female and you couldn't push them away because it would be impolite. It was hell.

Itachi leaned back in his chair and stretched. As soon as the rest of the paperwork was done he would go back to the apartment and hopefully not be welcomed by a horde of hunters. He really hoped Sasuke has been able to change the viles.

It had bothered him the whole day now and he had great problems concentrating on his work. Normally he would have been done already, but he still had some undone work piling on his desk. Looks like he would have to work overtime this day.

Just as Itachi intended to take a sip of his already cold coffee the telephone ringed again. It was a call from the entrance to the company building. Another client? He had thought he was done with them for today. Frowning at the phone he took of the receiver.

"How may I help you Mizuki? Any more clients for me?"

"Hi there Naitori. I just wanted to inform you that your cousin is here."

Itachi was baffled.

"My..._cousin_?"

"Yes, I already sent him up to you he should be there any mom..."

Itachi slammed the receiver down and jumped out of his chair. That was unexpected and not really good.

None of the Akatsuki members would _ever_ pretend to be one of his family members. Never! And he couldn't think of anyone else who would have a reason to do so. This could only mean it really was one of his cousins and Itachi wasn't looking forward to a meeting.

He frantically searched for anything to use as a weapon. Why the hell had he been so careless and didn't kept his own weapons with him.

How could they even have found him? He was using false identitys and doing everything possible to leave no traces of himself behind.

Damn it, he needed to evacuate the building or the humans would be in danger. Like hell would he go down without a fight, but he needed help. He just hoped it weren't too many. He could handle a handful, depending on who it was, but he was far from taking on more, especially in this location.

Unfortunately none of the other Akatsuki members were in reach so it would be best to call the vampire hunters from the base in Konoha first.

Itachi grabbed his cell phone from the table and started dialing the number while running to the fire alarm on the other side of the room, but before he could reach it the door to his office suddenly opened.

"What are you doing there?"

Sasuke frowned at Itachi, who had one of his hands reaching for the fire alarm, a cell phone in the other and was looking at him like he suddenly grew two heads and three arms.

Itachi slowly closed his eyes, carefully breathed in and out again and walked up towards Sasuke. He had just freaked out about absolute nothing. Standing directly in front of him he reopened his eyes and glared before raising his hand and slapping Sasuke upside the head.

Sasuke was too baffled to react and could only watch as Itachi stepped away from him and sunk down at the wall near the door, snapping his cell phone shut and banging the back of his head against said wall, still glaring.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Just moments ago Itachis heart beat had been frantic and he could practically smell the tension, but now it was gone.

"Did you by any chance expect someone else?"

Itachi hissed and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Yes I did! Don't you ever dare pretend to be one of my family members again! I nearly got a fucking heart attack! Why did you do that anyways?"

Sasuke sat down besides Itachi. This was the perfect opportunity to find out a little bit more about Itachi.

"The secretary at the entrance refused to let me see you, so I told her I'm your cousin and that it was important. You're not on good terms with your family it seems. Are they the reason you need a fake name?"

"That's a complete understatement..." Itachi was mumbling and looking off into the distance. Suddenly he faced Sasuke, preventing him from asking anything further about the fake name.

"Why did you come to my working place anyway?"

Sasuke blinked at the sudden change of topic, but let it go. Itachi wouldn't tell him anything further now.

"You were late so instead of waiting if you will return I decided to come and check if you're still here and didn't flee."

Itachi looked at Sasuke warily.

"And why pray tell should I do that?"

"Shall I remind you about this morning? I remember one special fearless vampire locking himself in his room and making a tantrum like some small child having to go to the doctor."

Itachi made a disgruntled noise and lazily tried slapping Sasuke again, who ducked away.

"You do now that all my clothing and other belongings are still in your apartment?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and instead of answering he rummaged through his school bag retrieving a small elongate box, which he gave to Itachi.

Itachi stared at the box not sure what to do, but decided to open it and take a look inside.

It contained a small vile filled with blood.

"See, I told you it would be easy to change them."

Sasuke smirked at him seemingly proud of himself. Itachi took out the vile and opened it, smelling the blood. It was indeed his.

He smiled back at Sasuke and put the vile back, closing the box.

"Thank you. Think you can hide the vile somewhere for me?"

Sasuke nodded a little unsure and took the box back, storing it into his bag again.

"Sure, but why not just drown the blood down the drain?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Because."

Suddenly the door opened and Mizuki stepped in with two pots of coffee and two pieces of cake on a tray.

She had a very slight blush on her cheeks as she saw Sasuke, but Itachi noticed it.

"Hey there you guys. I thought you would like some coffee and a small snack. I hope I ain't disturbing anything?" She raised a curious eyebrow at their position on the floor.

Itachi grinned. The inapproachable Mizuki seemed to have a crush on Sasuke.

"No not in the least _Zuki_. You want to stay a little and have a drink with us? I'm sure Sasuke would appreciate it."

Itachi smiled charmingly at the young woman, moved a little away from Sasuke and patted the spot between them.

Both Sasuke and Mizuki throw a glare at him.

"I have to decline. You now I have work to do Itachi. Oh and by the way, your flirting isn't getting any better. See ya."

She lightly bowed in a mocking way after giving Itachi the tray and walked back out.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?"

"She likes you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Really now shit sherlock? And what do you suggest I do now, after this unbelievable discovery?"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not interested in her."

"Why not she's intelligent, great to talk with, a bit aloof and...sexy and you don't need to love her to have sex with her."

"So you already had sex with her?"

Itachi gave him a pointed look.

"Who do you think I am? She's my co-worker. I'm only flirting with her to annoy her and she knows it."

"I'm still not interested."

Itachi frowned, took a bite from his cake and kept staring at Sasuke, who looked around Itachis office chewing on his own piece of cake. Moving a little closer to Sasuke he leaned towards the youngers ear whispering.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

Sasuke choked on his cake and coughed loudly before turning to Itachi and giving him a death glare.

"That's none of your business!"

Itachi slapped his forehead, interpreting Sasukes answer as a 'never'.

"Oh man, the girls are practically running down your doors and you want to tell me you're still a virgin?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, then are you by any chance gay?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself. He wouldn't let himself be riled up by Itachis stupid mind games.

"I'm not a virgin and I'm not gay. I'm just not interested in sex or a relationship right now."

"Hmm, that's weird. People your age should be interested in such things."

"Really. So you have been 'interested in such things' too as you were my age?"

Itachi tapped his chin in thought, ignoring Sasukes question.

"Perhaps that's the reason you're always so grumpy and short tempered."

"I'm not grumpy and I'm just a little emotional, not short tempered."

"Yes you are. Because you're always so fixated on hunting vampires you don't have enough time for your own needs. You're sexually frustrated."

Sasuke sighed. He was tired of this.

"Sexually frustrated? Since when are you a psychologist?"

Sasuke looked expectant at Itachi, who raised an eyebrow, observing Sasuke closely for any more reactions.

"No more objections? No fighting? No trying to hurt or kill me? So you agree."

Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"No I don't agree, but I'm not in the mood to discuss with you. You're just trying to rill me up. I've figured you all out. You will have to think of something new to annoy me."

Sasuke grinned at Itachi triumphantly.

"You're talking around the subject."

"And what if I do?"

"You know I could help you."

Sasuke snickered.

"You? Help me? Weren't you the one freaking out on our first hunt together? As these guys in the bar touched you or this bastard of vampire kissed you? My head still hurt for at least two days after that blow from you."

Itachi slapped Sasuke at the back of his head half heartedly, receiving a glare.

"Ouch?"

"I may have problems with men, but I'm still very capable of flirting with both genders as you have seen that evening."

"I have to say that you're good at flirting with men. But I'm still not gay. Mizuki is the only woman I have seen you flirting with and she didn't seem very impressed."

"Ok, I will stop bothering you about it. Promise."

Sasuke didn't really believed Itachis words. He would need to be on his toes.

"I'm fine without women or men right now. You really don't need to bother about it.

* * *

Later at night Sasuke was laying in his semi dark room on his back and looking at the ceiling thinking.

Itachi would be back late today, because they had talked too long back at Itachis office and he still had to finish all his paperwork before tomorrow.

Moving to the edge of his bed he roamed his bag for the box with the vile. As he found it he removed the vile from the box. Itachis blood was practically glowing in the semi dark room. The blood wouldn't coagulate due to an anticoagulant Kibas sister put into it.

At the end of this day Sasuke was even more confused about Itachis intentions than before.

Why was Itachi entrusting him with his blood? This morning he had made such a fuss about his blood being taken by the hunters and now he was carelessly giving it to him. A hunter.

He could easily use the blood to betray Itachi or control him. It was very tempting. Itachi would probably do everything for him to prevent him from giving his blood to the hunters. It was much more effective than just the danger of Sasuke telling the hunters about Itachi.

Sasuke was sure Itachi did know this.

Did he really trust him or did Itachi just believe that Sasuke wasn't capable of betraying him? That he needed Itachi that desperate that he wouldn't betray him?

He put the vile back into the box and hides it under a loose floor board near the foot of his bed.

Time would show Itachis true intentions. He shouldn't think too much about it and concentrate some more on his job as hunter.

Sasuke groaned as he lay back on his bed. His head already hurt from too much thinking.

* * *

**AN:** I'm really really sorry, I know I promised some romance in this chapter and I already had it done. I actually was in a super creative writing rush and had already two more chapters done, but as I reread them I suddenly thought "wait a moment, at what point of the story did Sasuke and Itachi get this close?"

Yeah, and there wasn't such a point yet. So I have to write such a point now and there will be at least 3 more chapters to write (including this) before I can post the two I have already written.

Thanks for all reviews^^


	14. Rusty Metal

Fate Chapter 13

"Lately a lot of children have been gone missing all over the state. One of Sunas hunter teams discovered it to be the work of a large group of vampires, who are selling them off to vampires in other states. We discovered the location of some of their hide-outs. One is an old factory in the woods near Konoha."

Tsunade looked around the room. Sitting in front of her were Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Kiba with Akamaru and Sasuke with Amaroq. All with a serious look on their faces. They were the only hunters available at the moment that would be able to handle such a mission. The other hunters were either not fitting for such a mission or already had other important missions. This wasn't the only hide-out they discovered.

"Your mission will be to save the children being held captive in the factory and eliminate the vampires. Leader of this mission will be Hatake Kakashi. Seeing as were in a dire situation I will forgo the evaluation tests for Amaroq, which normally have to be done before he can take part in any official missions. You can see this mission today as his test.

Furthermore I advise you to be very careful. Those vampires aren't your normal easy to kill off type of vampire. They are trained fighters. Use your stronger attacks with caution. Of course we want you to kill them, but the factory is first of all really old and secondly it's standing on an ancient war ground. There may be unexploded bombs around and in the building. The whole complex is close to collapse and I don't want to have to dig you and the children out of a mountain of rubble.

Meet at the front gate in an hour. You may go."

Immediately they all stood up and went their own ways to get ready for the mission.

A little over an hour later they were already running through the forest of Konoha and getting closer to their target.

It was a starlit night with a crescent shaped moon looming brightly over them. To their luck the wind was coming from in front of them. Meaning since the vampires wouldn't smell them they didn't need to make any detours to get close to the factory unnoticed.

That is if they didn't hear them before they got close.

"Nee, aren't you excited too, Sasuke?"

"Idiot, this is a very critical mission!"

"But we will finally see Amaroq in action. There has to be something special about him for our lone fighter Sasuke to actually partner up with him. Aren't you at least a tad bit excited Karin?"

"I agree, I'm also very curious."

"You're both idiots! Besides I thought Sasuke already saw Amaroq fighting, why should he be excited then?"

"Stop you're bickering already! We're supposed to sneak up on them and you three are alerting the whole forest of our coming!"

Sasuke had risked a short glance back to glare at Suigetsu, Karin and Naruto, who were running just behind him.

Itachi alias Amaroq was running besides him and so far he seemed to be able keep up with their inhuman speed just fine.

Since the meeting with Tsunade he had stopped complaining about going to this mission. In fact, he was awfully quiet. Not that he could talk much with the other hunters around. But he wasn't even growling at him anymore. Before he had complained about risking his disguise again and getting involved into something he wouldn't be able to get out of this easily. He didn't seemed very intrigued about the offer to get the title of an official vampire hunting dog and go on official missions regularly.

"Everyone stop!"

At Kakashis order they all halted under one of the giant trees and gathered around their leader to hear out his plan.

"Ok, everyone listen. The old factory where our targets are hiding is just on the other side of that small river on a large clearing."

Kakashi pointed around the big oak tree, where through the trees a small stream of water could be seen glistening in the moonlight.

"Karin, I want you to check out the factory and the surroundings for the number of vampires and children and their approximate whereabouts."

Karin nodded and closed her eyes concentrating.

"There are four guards standing around the factory it seems. Inside there are 21 other vampires and children of different ages. It should be around 40 but I'm not sure. They're energy flow is pretty low. There are three groups of children, one bigger and two smaller ones, which are guarded by two, four and seven vampires. The other eight vampires are all together in one place pretty far away from the children."

Kakashi slowly nodded while thinking his plan over.

"Sai, you will take care of the four guards outside first. Be quick and more importantly quiet. Karin will pinpoint you to them."

Sai nodded and took out his drawing tools while walking over to Karin.

"After Sai is done we will need to hurry. The others will soon notice that their comrades chakra signature is gone. We will enter the warehouse together and then split into four groups. Don't forget that our main goal is to save the children.

Sasuke, you and Amaroq will take care of the smallest group of children with only two guards.

Kiba, Akamaru and Suigetsu will take the other smaller group with the four guards.

Naruto, Karin, Juugo and Sakura will take care of the biggest group.

Me and Sai will occupy the other group of vampires.

When you're done with your targets bring the children out of the building and back to this tree.

Sasuke, Amaroq and Suigetsu will then come and help us, the rest is to stay with the children.

Did everyone understood?"

"YES!"

"Good. Sai!"

They all started moving towards the factory while Sai sent his ink creatures to kill the guards.

He nodded towards Kakashi.

"They're dust."

"Ok everyone, hurry it up!"

They dashed out of the forest and onto the clearing.

The factory was huge and looked like Tsunade had described it: close to collapse. The windows were all shattered and there were bomb marks on the walls, some had huge holes in them and some were already collapsed. Rusty metal frames were all over the place.

An entrance was just in front of them. The old rusty iron door hung loosely to the side.

Once inside a rather big storage room Karin pointed them all into the directions their targets were supposed to be and they parted.

Sasuke speeded down the stairs Karin had pointed him to and continued through the dark hallways.

"Do you know where you're going?"

Sasuke jumped to the side in shock and nearly pulled out his sword, till his mind registered that it was Itachi who had spoken to him. He was so intrigued into the hunt he actually forgot that he was with him.

"Fuck! Don't do that!"

Itachi was back into his human shape and standing some feet behind Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow and then let a small smirk play on his face.

"What? Did I scare you?"

"Shut up and turn back into a dog, idiot! Someone could see you."

Sasuke continued down the hallway without waiting for Itachi to follow. Obviously Itachi didn't agreed with Sasuke leading this mission.

Suddenly he was running in front of him, back in his wolf form.

"Where close. This way."

He speeded forward and made a sharp turn into the hallway to his left. At the third door on the right he stopped and not waiting for Sasuke to catch up he jumped against the door with a growl, making it crash inside.

Sasuke cursed. So much to sneak upon their targets.

He jumped over the damaged door after Itachi.

They were in a hall with various band-conveyors going all around the floor and walls. The children that before were probably all crowded in the middle were now running around the room trying to hide themselves, while Itachi was confronting one of the vampires.

The older vampire already had a strong bleeding bite wound at his right shoulder and neck and was keeping Itachi at bay with a gun. Itachis mouth was blood smeared and he was showing of his white razor sharp teeth while growling dangerously. Slowly he was circling the other vampire and moving him away from the scared children.

Sasuke was standing on top of an old rusty iron stair case and could perfectly watch Itachis moves on the other side of the room.

But he didn't had any more time daydreaming and watching Itachi fight, as he was attacked by the second vampire.

He pulled out his sword and blocked the attack from the strong build men. At this moment a gunshot echoed all over the hall. Sasuke winced and tried looking past his opponent if Itachi was alright. While he was distracted the vampire managed to use his full weight to make him loose his balance.

Sasuke draw back and with one swing jumped over the railing of the stair case and on the ground below him to evade the vampires sword. But he was a little too slow and the sword cut his cheek just slightly.

Sasuke growled lowly, now extremely angered. How dare that bastard cut him!

Eyes glowing a deep red he sent a bolt of sharp lightning towards his victim in fury. Effectively killing him and unfortunately cutting through the very instable wall.

The creaking of metal and crumbling of cement does not bode well. He jumped out of the way hurriedly and noticed too late the small boy hiding just under the stair case behind a pair of boxes.

"Shit!"

He only had a second to register that the curse wasn't from him before he saw Itachi in his human form speed past him and cower protectively over the frightened boy.

Sasuke could only stand there dumbfounded and watch while both Itachi and the boy were buried by a pill of cement and old rusty metal.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Motionless

Sasuke coughed. Dust was rising from the pile of rubble before him. The light in the lamps flickered.

Where once the staircase and wall had been was now a huge hole. Parts of the hallway floor had crumbled giving a free view of the storage room on the other side of the now non existent wall.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke called out to the pile where he and the boy had vanished beneath, but he got no response.

"Shit!"

Now he was slowly starting to panic. Wonderful he had just buried his hunting partner and one of the children alive. Tsunade would be thrilled. On the other hand, perhaps it was good this way. Now he didn't needed to bother deciding if he trusted Itachi or not anymore and there was one vampire less on earth. Just bad that Itachi hasn't told him anything useable about vampires yet. Oh well, you can't have everything.

Oh damn. Who was he trying to fool? He was already clinging to that good for nothing bastard.

Sasuke hurried over to the pile determined to dig them out, hoping Itachi was all right and fearing he wasn't. Damn, he would definitely hate himself for the rest of his life if Itachi had gotten hurt because of him.

He grabbed the first cement chunk he came over and tried pulling it to the side.

Suddenly the whole pile shook. Pieces of cement and metal fell from the top to the ground and more dust was starting to rise.

Sasuke jumped back in shock and watched as the whole pile moved.

Abruptly the head of a giant wolf broke through the rubble followed by one of its paws, the upper body and something he couldn't quite define, but it looked feathery.

This feathery something was wrapped around the creatures body. As he was half way out Sasuke could identify this something to be big wings.

The wings opened to reveal the small boy, who was being held to the wolfs chest by its other paw. The boy was clinging onto the deep black fur in front of him and seemed terrified and confused, but besides from that he was all right.

The wolf released him from its grip and the boy slide down the pile. Instead of running away he stood up and turned back to his savior.

Both he and Sasuke watched in awe as the creature slowly pulled the rest of its body out of the pile and then jumped down between them and turned his giant head towards the hunter.

Sasuke swallowed hard.

The wolfs shoulders were at the same high as Sasukes head. He had pitch black fur with light golden markings covering part of his body and was looking at him with deep red eyes.

Then his body began to change.

The next moment a tattered looking Itachi with a non so happy looking face was standing before him.

"Ooohh, I really want to slap you hard enough that you take leave of your senses, but since there are children watching we will settle this later. Let's take care of the kids first."

Sasuke chewed on his lower lip and looked to the side. Ok, it seemed the vampire could take better care of himself as Sasuke had immaged. He knew it was his fault he got into danger, but did Itachi had to be this upset about it? Everyone makes a mistake once in a while.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just some bruises. Let's hurry."

Sasuke was glad. At least Itachi wasn't hurt seriously. A little bit tattered and dirty but nothing more it seemed.

But now he had something else to rack his brain about. Why could Itachi change into a giant wolf with wings? That was a trademark of the Uchiha clan. But Itachi couldn't be one of them, could he?

Itachi changed back into his small wolf form and trotted over to the boy he had saved, who now looked at him curious and in wonder. Then he reached out and stroked Itachis head.

Itachi let him and looked at Sasuke.

"Stay with him. I'm getting the others."

Sasuke didn't feel like protesting and walked over, kneeling besides the child smiling. The boy looked at him with slight distrust in his eyes.

"Don't worry kid. I won't hurt you."

The boy seemed to consider it. Since the weird dog that saved him seemed to be friends with this man he should be all right.

He sat on the ground next to Sasuke and together they watched as Itachi strode through the hall gathering the other children.

They were all still frightened, but seeing one of them sit calmly besides Sasuke made them trust Itachi easier as he approached them. Besides, which child could distrust a cute dog that was looking at you with big doggy eyes, head titled and tongue hanging out of its mouth while it is wiggling enthusiastically with the tail.

Sasuke hide a smirk behind his hand. The sight of Itachi playing cute little doggie was hilarious.

Soon the children where coming out of their hiding places on their own and in no time they were all gathered together.

There were 11 children, all boys between the age of 5 and 8.

Now they just needed to get them out of this hall and the fastest way was where they had come from. Sasuke didn't wanted to wander around the factory aimlessly searching for an excite.

He looked at the hole he created. Besides from the gap in the floor the hallway was still intact.

"Ok, kids listen up."

He knelt down on eye level to get them to listen to him and pointed towards the hallway.

"I will carry each of you up into that hallway. My dog will wait there with you and then we will bring you all back to your families."

Sasuke took the first child, the boy that Itachi saved, and walked towards the hole. Itachi and the other children followed him. Sasuke nodded towards Itachi and together they jumped over the pile of rubble and into the hallway, where the other children could still see them.

He sat the boy down and jumped back on the ground getting the next one. The last two boys he took together, not wanting any of them to get scared all alone.

As everyone was up they lead the group out of the factory. Itachi at the front and Sasuke walking behind them. He didn't protested as Itachi took the lead.

While they were slowly walking back through the hallways they could faintly hear the sounds of fighting and crumbling walls. Seemed Sasuke wasn't the only one being careless with his strenght.

Finally they reached the excite and Sasuke hurriedly shooed the boys over the clearing, through the small river and towards the big oak tree they were supposed to meet.

Kibas group was already there.

"Hey, took you long enough to get here."

"Shut up idiot."

Akamaru silently growled at Itachi, but he didn't dare attack.

Just as their group reached Kiba they could here some ruckus from the fabric.

"Must be Narutos group. Kiba you stay here, we are going to help them."

"Who chose you as leader?"

Sasuke ignored him and speed back towards the clearing leaving the children in Kibas care.

As the reached the river they could see a big group of children running aimlessly around the clearing in fear and Sakura and Karin trying to gather them back together.

The other hunters were trying to keep a big group of vampires away from them. Kakashi and Sai were there too and Sasuke assumed their plan to distract the vampires had failed.

Again Itachi speed ahead of him and attacked a vampire, who had slipped past the hunters and was hunting some of the older children.

He jumped over the children and used his whole body weight to bring his opponent to fall and ripping a gaping wound into his shoulder.

Sasuke knew he would manage and helped Sai. Together they got rid of the three vampires fast and the other hunters were also managing their opponents.

Suddenly the scream of a child was ringing over the clearing.

Sasuke turned around to see one of the vampires holding a girl by her arm and trying to run away.

Itachi, who was just some meters away from them reacted immediately and throw himself at the man with a howl of anger.

At the same moment Sakura, who also was just some meters away, throw one of her kunais at the vampires head.

Sasuke watched horrified and like in slow motion as Itachi sailed throw the air and closed his fangs around the vampires throat while Sakuras Kunai inched closer and closer towards him.

Itachi had put so much strength in his jump that he yanked the vampire to the ground and Sakuras Kunai barely missed his neck.

The girl screamed as she fell hard on the ground, but besides from that she should be all right.

Itachis bite had ripped the vampires head clearly of its socket and he turned to dust.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Itachi raised his head with the blood smeared muzzle towards Sasukra, who was sitting besides the girl checking her over, and let out a small growl before trotting over to Sasuke.

He had noticed her throwing the kunai after all.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I was just reacting on instinct." Her face was still slightly pale of shock.

Sasuke bend down towards Itachi and checked his neck for cuts, but he couldn't find any with the thick fur.

"It's ok. He isn't hurt."

* * *

Itachi was still pissed it seems. He had ignored Sasuke since the mission was over. Sasuke knew he was still angry because of the burying thing and he was thinking of a good way to apologize so he wouldn't have to deal with an angry Itachi for the rest of the week. In the time Itachi had lived with him he had noticed one thing: Itachi was resentful, especially if it was an, in his opinion, unnecessary action or childish attitude from Sasuke. Like the incident with their first hunt, the shower incident and the veterinarian. He wouldn't let go of the matter for at least a week, telling him he was just making sure Sasuke would be wiser next time. As if Sasuke needed to be educated by a vampire.

They just reached the apartment and Itachi directly walked towards his room, but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Itachi, I"

"Stop, you don't need to apologize now. Me helping you out with missions was part of our deal and of course it would be dangerous. Listen, just leave me alone for now. My whole body hurts, I'm tired, cold and everything I want now is a good hot shower and a good night of sleep. We can talk tomorrow.

Sasuke nodded, let go of Itachis arm and watched him vanish in his room.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen to make himself a late midnight snack. He was fucking hungry.

While he sat down to eat his sandwich he listened to the shower running. He was troubled and starting to doubt Itachis good intentions. How should he ask him about why he could change his body into a form he thought only Uchihas could change into? Should he even ask him? If Itachi really was from the Uchiha clan he didn't wanted to have anything to do with him. They had hurt and killed his mother. He would either kill Itachi or throw him out immediately.

But perhaps Itachi could be of use. He could ask him for ways to find and kill them all and in exchange he would let him life.

Suddenly there was a loud thud coming from the bathroom.

Sasuke frowned. Had Itachi slipped?

He stood up and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Itachi? Is everything all right."

The shower was still running, but he got no answer.

Sasukes frown deepened.

"Itachi? I'm coming in now."

First he hesitated, remembering his first encounter with a showering Itachi. Perhaps he hadn't heard him because of the shower running. Sasuke pushed against the door. It was unlocked and he slowly opened it to peek inside.

"Itachi?"

This time he called louder but he still got no response.

His heart beat faster and he throw open the door walking towards the shower curtains. Something wasn't right.

He peeked around the curtain and then pulled it away in shock.

Itachi was laying on the floor of the shower stall motionless.

* * *

**AN:** UPDATE...yeah, sorry again for the slow updates.

You didn't thought I would let Itachi get away this easy, did you? After all they need some bonding moments and what is better than one of them getting into danger^^


	16. Wait

"Oh fuck"

Itachi was laying on his side unconscious. A small rivulet of blood was flowing from his head down the drain. He probably hit his head on the wall as he fell.

"Fuck fuck fuck"

Sasuke kneeled down besides Itachi after turning off the faucet and grabbing a towel to cover him up. He took a look at the wound on his head, but it didn't look bad.

Did Itachi perhaps just slip? He was exhausted from the hunt, wasn't he?

"Itachi?"

Sasuke gently shook his shoulders and patted his cheek, but got no reaction. But he noticed a small bruised cut on Itachis neck. Sasuke frowned and touched the bluish cut. It was ice cold. Now that he came to notice, Itachis shoulder had been cold too. Didn't he just take a hot shower?

Sasuke cursed. The Kunai Sakura had thrown must have hit Itachi. And now he is poisoned.

This wasn't good. If Itachi fainted it meant the poison had already spread.

Of course there were antidotes to any of Sakuras poisons, but they were at the academy, in Sakuras lab.

Getting another bigger towel Sasuke wound it around Itachis body to dry him. He then carried him towards his bedroom and laid him in his bed. He pulled some clothes over his body and got a second blanket and turned the heater up.

If he was right this sort of poison was slowly cooling the body temperature down till the victim would die of hypothermia. He was surprised Itachi had still been able to move at all.

Sasuke stuffed the blanket around Itachi and put some hot-water bags between the blankets. He needed to keep him warm.

Being somewhat satisfied with his work of warming up the room he left the apartment in a hurry and took his car to get the antidote.

* * *

Sasuke had been easily let in through the gate, the guards were used to hunters coming in for late missions or for an extra round of training. Now he hurried through the empty halls headed for the lab Sakura made and stored her poisons and the antidotes. Unfortunately Sakura was a night owl, always working on something important till late at night, which meant she would be in here lab right now. This also meant he had to tell her some story so she would give him the antidote without making a fuss.

Now the best excuse for needing the antidote was to tell her the truth, at least partly.

Sasuke had reached the door to the laboratory and sighed. He just needed to make sure Sakura wouldn't flip out and he and Itachi will be fine.

He knocked on the door, politely waiting for Sakura to open. It wouldn`t do his purpose for coming here any good to simply run in like Naruto always did.

After some moments a very surprised Sakura opened the door. "Sasuke? What are you still doing here, I thought you already left?"

"I did, sorry to interrupt your studies but may I come in?"

Sakura nodded curtly and opened the door farther for Sasuke to come in.

"Is there something you need? You normally don`t visit me."

She leaned back on one of her worktables, arms crossed and frowning slightly.

"Yes, I would need one of your antidotes. It seems your Kunai has hit Amaroqu, there's a shallow cut on his neck and he is a little cold."

Sasuke noticed the shocked look on her face and before she could answer hurriedly added: "But otherwise he is fine. Really Sakura, he is up and about, just a little bit could. I only want the antidote to be certain."

Sakura jumped away from the table and hurried to one of the lockers, yanking it open and rummaging through the viles stored there.

"But the poison isn't supposed to affect animals! It only affects vampires and those that have vampire blood in them like you and other hunters! Sasuke I'm coming with you, the poison might change its effect on Amaroqu and you need me there if it does."

Sasuke wanted to slap himself. So much as to not making her fuss. Now he needed to convince her that she could not come with him. He didn't think Itachi was in any state to transform into a wolf right now. But luckily he had thought of something.

"But Amaroqu has vampire blood flooding in his blood system. You really don't need to come."

Sakura stopped in the middle of pulling her coat over her shoulders and looked at Sasuke critically. He gave her his one pointed stare back.

"Sakura, you of all people should know that if it is possible for vampire blood to be inserted in humans it would also be possible with animals. The guy I got Amaroqu from told me about it. That would be the reason your poison is affecting him and since your poison is constructed for humans, not for dogs, it isn't affecting him as bad."

Sakura was glaring at him now.

"I know that fact, but I never thought Amaroqu already had been given some blood. He isn't registered anywhere and all hounds have to be registered when they get vampire blood."

Sasuke interrupted her before she could continue her train of thoughts.

"I know that Sakura and I can't tell you where he got the blood from. I just want that antidote and go to bed. You can't come with me now, because Amaroqu definitely wouldn't like it. After a hunt he needs to be for himself sometime to cool of the excitement. No animal kills and goes back to a cuddly personality just after. And he has a seemingly distaste for being examined. I noticed as I got him to Hana for his check up. If you wish you can take a look at him another time."

Sasuke had a stern look on his face, which told Sakura there would be no arguing with him. She knew that look just all too well. Grunting she trust the vile with the antidote into his hands and began pulling of her coat.

Sasuke nodded to her in thanks and got out of there, before she could change her mind.

* * *

Well, I'm back. Not that I was ever gone, I just never found the time to update.

Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update more regulary now, but the chapters might be shorter.

Thanks to all who are still reading and sorry for making you wait so long. I know how horrible waiting for a knew chapter is.


End file.
